Another Chance to Live: I Am Still Alive
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: I survived the Archdemon, I survived the fall. I built a city with my hands and I have become powerful. It's been ten years since the Blight. Now with the Breach open I must aid the new Inquisitor and seal it shut or I fear I may bring about the death of the city I built. *Note* Discontinued.
1. Unbound

Unbound

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Surprise, surprise, I'm back once more. If you didn't understand the last chapter of my other story "Another Chance to Live", then I was alluding to a sequel to Another Chance to Live and here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

I was floating in darkness comfortable, weightless, and perfectly at peace. Then I felt it. Pain. Pain that had settled down to my bones. With great effort my eyes creaked opened and I was looking at a blue sky.

 _I'm alive? Where am I?_

Painfully I lifted my head up and out of the hay that filled the cart I appeared to be in and saw a young girl with blonde hair with her back toward me.

"He…ey." I called out hoarsely only for the sounds of the wagon to drone out my voice.

Instead of trying again I laid my head back down and without meaning to fell back asleep. I don't know how much time had passed but I suddenly found myself near a small campfire. The blonde hair girl was facing toward me but her eyes were focused on a small mortar and pestle set. After working on grinding whatever was inside the mortar she came closer and I realized that it was Amethyne, Iona's daughter.

"You are awake." She said as she approached and knelt next to me.

"Where are we?" I rasped out.

"Somewhere between Amaranthine and Highever. Do you remember what happened?" Amethyne asked softly.

"No-I-wait." I paused as the memories began to come back.

Images of the Battle of Denerim, the Archdemon, the wounds I had sustained and finally the fall. I looked down at the stump just below the bottom of my left elbow. To my surprised it was no longer jagged and was sewed half way decently.

"I had to trade the wagon and horse to fix you up. You've had a fever for the last few days. It broke this afternoon." Amethyne explained as she gently spread an ointment from the mortar over the wound.

"I fell." I said tiredly.

"Yes you did. You must have all the luck in the world to fall into a wagon full of hay just as I was passing Fort Drakon in full haste out of the city. Well it wasn't me. I was with the old Nan of Arl Eamon's estate. She caught a stray arrow just before we managed to escape. She didn't make it." Amethyne said sadly sounding far more adult than a child.

"I'm sorry." I offered and Amethyne only nodded before she lifted my shirt and spread whatever was left of the ointment over my stomach wound.

"She was nice to me. Protected me when the darkspawn came. I would be dead if not for her." Amethyne said gratefully.

"A good woman then." I said trying to keep my eyes open.

"The best. She protected me even before the darkspawn. She made sure that nobody hit me or treated me badly like the other elves." Amethyne said.

"Orzammar." I whispered as my eyes closed.

"What?" Amethyne asked confused but her voice sounded so far away.

"We have to go to Orzammar." I murmured before sleep claimed me once more.

******Two Weeks Later******

I was strong enough to walk without help and I thanked my natural constitution for that as Amethyne and I walked down the steps onto the floor of the throne room. Upon the single throne was the dwarven queen Dorn Aeducan who was looking more annoyed the longer the two Deshyrs argued in front of her.

"Enough! Falmag you will hand over enough Nugs to pay for the damages caused to Dargcal. No more and no less. That is my order and decree. Now leave." Dorn said icily and both Deshyrs bowed and exited before they faced the wrath of their Queen.

"Enjoying the seat of power?" I asked smugly and watched as Dorn seemed to become the girl I always knew she was instead of the powerful matriarch that had steadily been improving relations within her own societal problems and the surface.

"Oh Art, you are a balm to my soul and a sight for sore eyes. They have a title for you now. One that even Kal-Sharok has heard. The Hero of Fereldan. Although they don't know you're still alive. I wonder why that is?" Dorn asked suspiciously.

"Just wanted to enjoy being me. I'm not one for attention." I said casually.

"I can understand that sentiment and your secret will be safe with me. Why are you here and who is the little one?" Dorn said as she stretch once more comfortably on her stone throne.

"I'm not little." Amethyne protested childishly.

"Hush Amethyne. You are." I said with a smirk and watched as she crossed her arms before looking back at Dorn.

"I have need of your impressive mind and your beautiful hands." I said confidently causing Dorn to let out a bark of laughter before leaning her head on a propped up hand.

"Always the charmer Art. Still, I suppose I still owe you. You know, for putting me on the throne and stopping my miserable brother from destroying what's left of the great Dwarven Kingdoms. So why do you need me?" Dorn asked only to straighten up as I raised my left arm out of the shadow of my travelling cloak.

"Since our last meeting I've been put at a disadvantage. I believe you can help me." I said looking from my arm to her.

"So who managed to hurt you so badly?" Dorn said calmly but I could see the fury behind her eyes.

"No one special. Just an Archdemon." I said before pulling my arm back into my cloak.

"Only you would could make such an accomplishment a trivial event." Dorn said leaning back in her throne once more taking on the visage of a bored youth although a hint of concern replaced the fury.

"Well, I am Art Cousland and you will find no one else like me in the entirety of this world." I smirked at her.

"I don't doubt that." Dorn said mirroring my smirk on her lips.

"I could make a prosthetic for your arm. Just a hunk of metal but it'll act as a shield at least." Dorn said as she pulled a hammer from the side of her throne.

"That's not really what I was looking for. Instead I have something else in mind. Tell me, how much would you pay to make every soldier capable of fighting even after losing a limb or two?" I said mischievously.

"Oh, I would pay quite a handsome amount for that knowledge. Although that is big talk from someone who can barely hold a hammer." Dorn jabbed.

"One time, now do you want to know what I know or not?" I asked.

"Yes." Dorn said with a hungry look in her eye.

*****Present Day*****

I woke up with a gasp and jolted into a sitting position as I felt my heart racing as I struggled to catch my breath.

 _I haven't had that dream in years._

I brought my left hand up and watched as the metallic hand opened and closed at my command.

 _With Dorn's help I managed to bring this much technology into this world. I wonder how she is doing. I'll send an extra shipment of treats to her._

With a sigh I fell back against my bed and tried my best to fall back asleep. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overtake me. Unfortunately, I found no relief and with an annoyed grunt got out of bed and paced over to the balcony. With little flourish I opened the balcony doors and greeted the briskly cold air with a sigh.

I walked toward the edge of the balcony and overlooked the small city. My city. Built directly into the southern mountain side of the Frostback Mountains nestled comfortably in the Uncharted Territory.

 _A point I've made to the numerous ambassadors from Orlais and a token ambassador from Fereldan. Allistar and Leliana were so angry. Although they simmered down when I mentioned the amount of Ale Allistar had owed me._

I chuckled slightly at the thought and watched as the night guards maintained their patrol. The small settlement had grown into a medium sized city within the last five years. People were free to worship their gods no matter who they may be, free speech while a new concept quickly became adopted by the populous. There were no slaves in the city and any slaves who reached us was immediately set free.

 _The Tevinter Ambassador was quite shocked with that. Although they did take care to send Ambassadors with no slaves with them. War was threatened but I quickly brought up that fighting a war on two sides, so far away from their own home, and a war especially with us was against their best interests._

I used my knowledge to the utmost in the last ten years and quickly built up our economy, infrastructure, and military might. We produced "magical" cures that once injected into the body reduced the chance of infection, inflammation, and fevers, making it a highly sought out product from Fereldan, The Qun, Orlais, The Free Marshes, and even the Tevinter. The revenue from that alone has almost single handedly funded our city. Our defenses consisting of walls carved out of the mountain itself were formidable and tall but it was our soldiers that most nations truly feared. I had trained the Original five elven children into fine generals each one capable and competent and not to mention martially unequalled. Each one answered to Amethyne, the leader of our forces that numbered slightly over ten thousand with over twice that in reservs. Each soldier was given the best training and best weaponry which now had started to include firearms. Single shot weapons before reloading but still highly accurate and incredibly deadly. I was preparing plans to bring more advancements into the world but I figured that would be enough for any army coming our way for the next three hundred years.

Suddenly the doors to my chambers opened and a stoic Amethyne came to a halt just in front of me before bowing. I took in her appearance and was proud. Amethyne had not only met my expectations but exceeded them. She was the best commander we had and had proven her mettle in more than a few battles with local tribes, and Orlesian forces that had sought to capture our city. She had also become a beautiful young women in her prime and was already besieged by marriage propositions from a multitude of suitors.

"What is it Amethyne?" I asked concerned at the sudden entrance.

"My lord, we have reports of a plot that will take place during the meeting at the Temple of Sacred Ashes!" Amethyne said before a loud explosion rocked the night air and a large explosion happened in the distance.

We watched with surprise as the sky above the explosion ripped open with green ethereal light. The hole became bigger leaving cracks that grew larger and larger.

"Wha-what's happening?" Amethyne asked breathlessly.

"Some fool has broken the veil." I said angrily but gasped in pain as a sudden rush of Fade Essence engulfed me and I screamed as I fell onto my knees.

"Art!" Amethyne rushed to my side but with as much control as I could muster pushed her away.

 _What is this?! It must be because I am sensitive to the Fade. I'm absorbing too much. My body feels like it's going to burst. I have to use it._

With that thought I focused my will which flexed and brought into existence a heavy duty T-60 power armor. I still had too much Fade Essence and focused on bringing a Pip-Boy onto my armored arm. The constant drain of energy that flowed into keeping the two items in this plain of existence helped to stabilize the influx of Fade Essence and the pain faded.

"So that is the power you hold." Amethyne said in wonder as I turned toward her.

"Yes. Gather up the Generals. I will meet you in the throne room within the hour." I said, my voice slightly altered, caused Amethyne to hesitate before nodding and leaving the room.

I looked down at myself and at my pip-boy before sighing.

*****An Hour Later*****

In front of me stood the five elven generals. Each of them held their own specialties but none could deny their worth. Each looked at my new set of armor before saluting as Amethyne walked into the room.

"Now that we are all assembled I'm sure each of you have your concerns about the recent turn of events. Jete, how are the citizens?" I asked and a fully armored figured bowed.

"Frightened would be an understatement, but the local guard and my soldiers have seen to it that they are placated and nobody takes advantage of the chaos." Jete bowed before stepping back.

"Are there any injuries Mithternas?" I inquired.

"Nothing serious and nothing we cannot handle." Mithternas said quietly.

In that order we proceeded and after getting all their reports I was happy that the city was very well taken care of despite the sudden explosion and the ensuing panic. Which led me to the final matter at hand.

"You have all done a fine job and are to be commended. Now, because of the state of this emergency I believe I have the most knowledge on what has happened. Therefore, I will leave the city in the hands of the generals and at their head Amethyne, while I investigate the cause of this incident." I said and was met with silence before an elf taller than any of the others present stepped forward.

"Do you think that is wise sir?" The familiar voice of Dathenal asked worriedly.

"I have trust that each of you will uphold the peace and protect this city and I have trust that Amethyne will be a just and fair ruler while I am gone. Are you suggesting that I should have reason to think otherwise?" I asked with a warning tone in my voice.

"Sir, no sir!" They all barked out in unison.

"Good. Tomorrow I leave in the morning." I stated and with a hand gesture dismissed them with only Amethyne who stayed.

"Will you be leaving without an escort?" Amethyne asked cautiously.

"Yes. The power I have…at the moment I can keep it at bay, but the longer the tear stays open the more power I absorb. If I do not put a stop to the tear in the Veil I could very well destroy what we have built. These people depend on me. I will not see them killed because I did nothing. In any case the farther I am away from here the safer it will be." I finished and stood up.

"When the world falls, we will rise. No matter what happens, Holme, will be here when you return and should you ever need us we will be at your back against any danger." Amethyne promised placing a hand on her brow before bringing it to her chest.

With that she turned on her heel and exited the throne room. After a few seconds I chuckled and sighed.

"Where does that girl get her theatrics from?" I asked aloud with only silence to greet me.

*****Two Days Later******

The trip from Holme to what remained of the temple had barely taken two days thanks to the Power Armor. With it I could trudge through the snow with no problems and because it had a hydro system installed I never had to exit the suit to drink, although I did have to forgo eating and sleep to make the time I did. As I approached, the sounds of combat became more apparent with no pause I quickly summoned a combat shotgun and began to jog through the snow. As I crested a hill top I saw a large rift floating in mid-air. Below me were an old couple, a bald elf mage leaned heavily against his staff and next to him sat a male dwarf dressed for warmer weather loading an odd looking crossbow. Without warning the Rift flared and the dwarf sighed.

"Looks like there will be another wave." The rough voice of the dwarf said wearily as he stood up.

"Indeed." The elf said in annoyance.

"How long do you think we can hold?" The dwarf asked.

"Long enough. Or have the dwarven people become weaker since my isolation?" The elf asked in jest.

"Careful Solas, any other dwarf would have cut you down for that." The dwarf chuckled.

"I would like to see them try Varric." Solas said with a grim smile as the Rift opened significantly and sent out a burst of energy into the area.

I groaned in pain as I felt the energy absorb through my armor and into me. I felt like my whole body was aflame and I looked down at my combat shotgun and realized I would have to bring something bigger into this world to elevate the sudden influx of Fade Essence. With a mere thought my combat shotgun was banished and in its place was a minigun and I quickly began to spool the barrels in anticipation as green tendrils exploded from the Rift and impacted the ground. A few seconds later twenty Shade Demon's appeared and roared in agony at sudden existence.

"What's that sound?" Solas as both he and Varric looked around for the sound of my primed minigun.

Beneath my helmet I smiled and pulled the secondary trigger and suddenly the air was filled with a stream of metal as I strafed the entire mob of demons. The bullets did their job and within twenty seconds the only thing left was mulched Shade Demons and after a second even that too dissolved back into green wisps of energy before being reabsorbed through the Rift. I turned my attention onto the dwarf and elf and saw a look of fear and confusion as they stared at me. With a slight heave I jumped over the lip of the hill and slid down the rest of the way before coming to stop at the base. I turned toward them and closed whatever space remained between and stopped five feet away.

I must have looked a sight. A heavily armored solider towering at the height of a Qunari with a large deadly weapon that was still glowing red hot while hissing and steaming as snow landed on the barrels. In that moment I could only ask one thing.

"What are you looking at Locals?" I asked with a grin and I could almost remember the first time I had seen a powered armor soldier in action.

"Wha-what are you?" Varric asked dumbstruck.

*****A Few Hours Later*****

My heart thumped against my ribs and I felt myself grip the hilt of my newly acquired greatsword as I rushed upward along the path toward what I could see was an active rift. As Cassandra and I approached we were greeted to an unusual sight. Sitting on a broken pillar was a large armored figure and a dwarf, between them laid a board with multiple pieces and looking over them stood an elf with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So I can move this here?" The dwarf asked as he placed a horse shaped piece diagonally across the board.

"No, no, no. It moves in an L shape. Only the bishop can move diagonally. Come on Varric I've been telling you that for the last hour." Said the armored figure in a voice that held a slightly metallic tinge to it.

"I believe you should move it here." The elf said as he made to touch one of the pieces only to have the armored figure grab his hand in a surprisingly deft motion.

"Enough Solas. You have to let him figure out his own path. Besides, I would have him in three moves if he moved there." The armored figure scolded and Solas nodded begrudgingly and pulled his hand back.

"There!" Varric shouted as he moved one of the smaller pieces forward triumphantly.

"Checkmate." The armored figure picked up a miniature castle and moved it in front of a male figure.

"What?!" Varric exclaimed as he ran both hands through his hair.

"What is going on here!?" Cassandra yelled out as she stepped closer to the group.

"We're having a friendly match, miss?..." The armored helm turned toward us and the alien looking face was slightly disconcerting although it seemed to have no effect on Cassandra as she stomped toward them.

"Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast! Who are you!?" She once again demanded.

"All fire and brimstone huh?" The armored figure turned back toward Varric as he chuckled.

"Buddy, you don't know the half of it." Varric said with a roughish smile completely missing the Rift only a feet away begin to glow.

"Watch out!" I cried out which seemed to catch everyone's attention as they looked toward the Rift which began to pulsate and immediately I felt a spike of pain as the mark on my hand glowed brighter.

"You might want to cover your ears for this." Varric warned as he took his own warning to heart and covered his ears.

The armored figure stood up and picked up a large metal object that had been stowed on the other side of the pillar. Solas immediately jumped over the pillar and covered his ears. With a loud clap that resembled thunder the Rift exploded in energy and set green tendrils of energy out of it. After a brief pause Shade demons, and spirits were pulled through the veil.

"Get out of the way!" Cassandra screamed as she rushed forward only to be sent flying back as the armored figure elbowed her in the chest.

I watched as the tip of the metal object began to spin with a whir. Suddenly it sounded like multiple thunder claps going off one after the other which caused me to cover my ears from the terrifying noise. My eyes widened in awe as I saw the damage this mysterious stranger's weapon was causing. The shades were torn apart and the spirits were quickly put down with extreme prejudice. One shade managed to close the distance but without hesitation the stranger shoved his weapon into the Shade's face and knocked it onto the ground. With no mercy the stranger shoved the red hot tip of his weapon into the Shade's face causing it to groan in pain as it vainly tried to push it away. At an unseen signal the stranger's weapon began to spin again and once more the sound of thunder filled the air as whatever made up the Shade's face was quickly torn apart.

"What was that?" Cassandra gasped out as she limped back from the snow bank she had landed in.

"That my dear Seeker is Art Cousland. Former Grey Warden Commander, Hero of Fereldan, and apparently not dead." Varric said in a voice that was a shade away from respect.

At the mention of the name I felt myself gasp as memories flooded my mind. I remembered when I was ten in a small village of Lothering. My eyes were red from crying and I felt a gnawing pang of hunger. My family had been robbed and no one took pity on us or offered to help, but then a strange band of humans came with a Mabari hound. The leader, helped us. He gave us back our things, even my stuffed Halla and my father always told me that he was responsible for our good fortune and the funds to cross the Waking Sea and eventually into the wilds above the Free Marshes where we were taken in by a Dalish Clan, Clan Levallen.

 _I wonder if he remembers me._

To my surprise the elven man, Solas, rushed over to me and grabbed my marked hand.

"Quickly! Before more show up." He shouted as he raised my arm toward the Rift.

Unbidden a green tendril of energy tethered the Rift to my Mark.

"Focus on closing it." Solas urged me and I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Within a few seconds I felt the Rift give way and with a clap sealed and faded from existence. I opened my eyes and saw the Mark on my hand return to a dull glow.

"So I can help." I whispered.

"Yes, it seems the Mark is the only way to fix this." Cassandra said.

"Yes, I hypothesized as much." Solas said as he leaned against his staff.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am an apostate familiar with arts not covered by the circle, at least when there was one. I kept the mark from killing you in your sleep." Solas said calmly with a smile.

"Thank you." I bowed slightly much to his surprise but he quickly recovered and bowed himself.

"I should be thanking you. If it hadn't been for you there would have been no end to the demons and without Art Cousland's help we would have been overwhelmed." Solas explained.

"True enough." Varric agreed as he pulled out his crossbow and inspected it.

"Interesting crossbow." I commented and Varric smiled.

"Like it? I call her Bianca." Varric said proudly before holstering it on his back.

The stranger, Art, turned toward us and attached his weapon onto a metal hook that hung from his waist. The weight didn't seem to bother him as he approached us.

"Sorry Seeker Pentaghast for my rough handling. I didn't want you to get in front of me." Art said apologetically.

"No, I believe you saved me from my own actions." Cassandra said with a sigh as she seemed to recover and stood up straight.

"Why are you here Cousland?" Cassandra asked.

"Same as everyone else is I suppose." Art said and gestured at the giant green hole in the sky.

"I see. While the proper protocol would be to take you into custody I believe the situation is more than enough to excuse protocol; especially if you have intentions on helping us." Cassandra stated and Art chuckled.

"Flexible and tough. Seeker Pentaghast we will get along just fine." Art said before turning toward me.

"You look familiar." Art said as he took a seemingly large step toward me and I found myself looking upward.

"Elf. Female. Hair, the shade of dried grass about to catch fire. Freckles. Distinct green eyes. Skin the color of fresh milk. Lithe frame." He intoned as he took in my features and I felt like an animal being inspected.

"Allynna." He breathed out and I felt something jolt throughout my body and all I could do was nod.

"I remember you back in Lothering. It's a strange turn of events that have brought us back together." A tone of amusement was somewhere in his voice.

"Ye-ye-yes." I managed to stutter out causing Varric to laugh, Solas to raise a thin eyebrow and Cassandra to sigh.

"Well I'm sure there's a story there but let's save that for a safer time shall we?" Art said.

"Yes, we must reach the summit. Leliana, and what remains of our forces are there stationed there." Cassandra stated in the usual tone of a soldier.

"Ah! Well this will be an occasion. Queen Leliana herself. Let's go." Art said as he turned toward the path to the summit.

"Thank you!" I shouted out and I could already feel my cheeks heat up in a furious blush as Art turned toward me and although his metal helm obscured his face I could just imagine something of a grin on his face.

"For what?" He asked.

"For saving my family. Without you…we would have died." I said before swallowing a lump in my throat.

"Don't you know?" Art asked as he tilted his head.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That's what heroes do." Was his short answer as he turned his back on us and began to walk up the path.

"Maker, you sound like something out of a story book." Cassandra stated causing Art to pause.

"You know I get that a lot." He said as he lifted his strange weapon from his hip and readied it as a few Spirits appeared to be floating down the path.

"Cover your ears!" Varric yelled as a familiar whirring filled the air.

*****An Hour Later*****

I felt sweat on my brow as I fought for control over the Rift. With a grunt of frustration I clenched my fist and with a yelled pulled my arm back as the Rift pulled shut. Immediately I fell to my knees in exhaustion and gasped for air. The Rifts were stronger the closer we got to the large crack in the sky.

"Come on." I heard Art's metallic voice say and with a firm grip on my arm pulled me onto my feet.

"I don't know if I can do this." I whispered.

"Doesn't matter. You have to." Art said as he pushed me forward toward the now open gate.

With a tired sigh I walked forward along the bridge where Cassandra, Varric, Solas, and a familiar red head were arguing with a surly man.

"Ah here she comes!" The man dressed in chantry clothing said in contempt as he looked me up and down.

"You made it. Chancellor Rodrick, this is the one with the Mark." Leliana said and although Rodrick looked like he wanted to interrupt he wisely bit his tongue.

"I know who she is Queen Leliana." Rodrick said as he looked at me once more.

"As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I order you to take this woman into custody, where she will face judgement in Val Royeaux." Chancellor Rodrick ordered only for Cassandra to scoff.

"Order me? You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!" Cassandra shouted in contempt.

"And you are a thug. A glorified thug that is supposed to serve the Chantry!" Rodrick shouted back.

"She serves the Most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know." Queen Leliana swiftly reminded him and Rodrick raised his hands in defense.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders in this matter." Rodrick proclaimed.

"So no one's in charge here?" I questioned.

"Because you killed them all." Rodrick screamed out and suddenly he deflated as if he spent all his anger.

"Call a retreat Seeker. Our position here…is hopeless." Rodrick pleaded and it suddenly became apparent to me how close this man was to giving up everything.

"We can stop all of this before it's too late." Cassandra said as she stepped forward.

"How? You won't survive long enough to get to the top of the mountain, even with all your soldiers." Rodrick said hopelessly.

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route." Cassandra said as she pointed to a marking on the map.

"It's not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountain." Queen Leliana suggested raising a gloved hand at the peak where a large temple stood.

"We lost contact with a squad up there. It is too risky." Cassandra disagreed.

"Listen to me, abandon this now before more lives are lost." Rodrick pleaded before something akin to the ground itself moving was heard and a rumble shook the bridge we stood on.

I felt pain shoot up my hand and I grabbed it resisting the urge to scream as it glowed brighter distracting the others from the widening hole in the sky.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked.

"You're asking me?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"You have the mark." Solas said.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own it falls to you." Cassandra said with what seemed like a little regret.

"We'll use the mountain path." I said after careful consideration.

"A wise choice all things considering." Art's metallic voice rang throughout the air and we all looked surprised that he managed to sneak up on us even with the heavy armor.

"I know one fool who would walk around in such a contraption." Queen Leliana said with a smile.

"It is good to see you again as well. Tell me, what is one of the most important people in Fereldan doing so far from home and in so dangerous an area? I mean if I was a woman who was in a relationship with a man who would wage all-out-war for her I would try to be more careful on where I go." Art said in a disapproving tone and much to our shock Queen Leliana took on the mannerisms of a scolded girl.

"Well you see, wait! Story later. Action now. Go do your thing." Queen Leliana ordered as she reestablished her role as Queen.

"Very well, since you all will be taking the mountain path. I will provide a distraction and pull as many demons to me as possible." Art said.

"What does that entail?" Varric asked curiously.

"Shhhh…leave me to my fun. Run along now kids. I have some planning to do." Art said as he stomped forward ahead of us.

"Who was that?" Rodrick said disbelievingly.

"Besides the girl, probably our best hope if all else fails." Leliana sighed and although we didn't voice it we all, to varying degrees, agreed.

*****Two Hours Later*****

"Well that was fun." I commented as I looked at the carnage I had left in my wake. Hundreds of dead demons, spirits, and abominations littered the path.

Within seconds however, their bodies dissolved into green light and disappeared in the air. I turned back to what remained of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and was reminded of my own visit to this temple ten years ago. I was younger then with all my limbs in place. I pressed a palm against the soot covered walls and sighed.

 _Look what time has done to us both._

Whatever thoughts I had were interrupted as pain once more wracked my body and a loud snap of a Rift opening filled the air. I forced myself to ignore the pain and begin to climb the rubble to where I heard sounds of a battle was raging. As I reached the top I saw below me a large Pride Demon battling against Cassandra, Allynna, Varric and Solas, and whatever forces had managed to stay alive in the area. Almost every second, a Shade or Rage demon would form. Some were cut down with arrows but there were too many. I heard a scream and with my helmet I zoomed in to see Allynna on the ground as volts of electricity ran through her body via the lighting whip the Pride demon was holding. Without thinking I materialized a missile launcher and targeted the Pride demon.

"Smile now bitch." I pulled the trigger and watched as the payload flew and slammed directly into the back of the Pride Demon's head.

The ensuing explosion surprised even the demons as everyone watched as the now headless Pride Demon fell limply to its knees before falling to the ground on its side. Taking advantage of the surprise attack I had dismissed the launcher and materialized twin 10mm submachine guns, with drum barrel magazines carrying 100 rounds each, and was among them before anyone or anything could recover.

I was a blur of motions as I weaved in and out of the demons all the while using my guns to devastating effect. Whatever got in my way was shredded or mulched in an efficient manner. Within a minute only one Shade Demon was left. If a Shade demon could know fear this one was the closest to becoming a Fear demon while in the real world. I pointed the two submachine guns at its face and pulled the trigger. Instead of a resounding bang there was a dry click.

With a roar of delight the Shade demon advanced confident now in its assured victory. I tossed the guns down but before they touched the ground they disappeared in a mist of green mist. The shade threw a clawed hand toward me which I caught and despite the incredible strength of the demon I held it solidly much to the surprise of everyone around me and the demon itself. It tried to pull back in panic but I yanked it forward and threw a punch forward. The sudden contact made the duel sound of metal clanging and the crunching of flesh. As it staggered backward I pulled it forward again and this time slammed my helmet into its face which brought it to its knees. As it looked up at me with one glowing ethereal eye I shoved my armored knee directly into its face crushing whatever remained of its skull. I pushed the demon off my knee and it crumpled to the ground.

I heard a yell and despite my own performance I admired Allynna as she had recovered enough to activate her mark. An enormous amount of energy passed between her and the Rift and already weakened Allynna felt to one knee as she grasped her hand in obvious effort. Her pained expression quickly changed into one of resolve as she roared and stood on both feet. Slowly she pulled back and the Rift began to close slowly. After an eternity both Rift and Elf seemed to yell at each other as Allynna pulled with a mighty effort and shut it close. The resounding energy slammed straight into the crack in the sky and to all of our amazement the crack in the sky sealed over and no longer spat out its pain at the world. There was still a green ethereal scar over the sky but for now the constant rain of demons had ended much to the joy of the surviving soldiers, who cheered for their success.

I alone watched as Allynna collapsed. I made my way hurriedly toward her prone figure and quickly inspected her. The Pride Demon's lightning whip had done more damage than I had thought. Still it was fixable but she would have a large scar. Without a word I pulled a syringe out of one of the armored pockets and jammed it into her arm. With a quick depression on the plunger the pained expression on her face faded and she only moaned once in pain as I picked her up in my arms. The whole area was silent as I carried her out of the Ruins of the Temple.

*****Three Days Later*****

I breathed in deeply and enjoyed the feeling as my eyes fluttered opened. I saw above me a wooden ceiling and smelt smoke and warmth from a nearby fire. With a groan and protest from my body I pushed myself into a seated position and suddenly heard a loud crash.

"OH!" A feminine voice uttered and I turned to see female elf looking at me in shock.

"I didn't know you were awake. I swear!" She said in a frightened tone as she ran her hands nervously together.

"It's alright." I found myself speaking and was surprised as the elf fell to her knees and bowed lowly against the floor.

"I beg your forgiveness as well as your blessing. I am but a humble servant." The elven woman's voice trembled as she spoke but as she looked up, there was awe in her eyes.

"You are back at Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand." The elf explained and quickly I looked at my left hand and saw that although every now and then it would crackle with energy I felt no pain.

"It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days." The elf added.

"Then the danger is over." I sighed out in relief.

"The Breach is still in the sky my lady, but yes that is what they say." The elf servant said as she got to her feet.

"I'm certain Lady Cassandra will want to know you've wakened. She said, at once." The elf said as she took a few nervous steps toward the door.

"And where is she?" I asked.

"In the chantry with the Lord Chancellor. At once she said." And with that the elf ran off and slammed the door shut behind her.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked, once more voicing aloud the thought I had screaming in my head since I woke up in a dungeon.

"You know I've asked myself that question more times than I can count over the years." A familiar male voice said and suddenly a male frame appeared in front of the doorway.

"Who are you?" I asked defensively as I looked around the room for anything to defend myself.

"Easy. It's me. Art Cousland." A man stepped forward out from behind one of the walls.

He wasn't as tall in his armor but he still held an impressive height. His hair was trimmed neatly and while it contained specks of white, there was more than enough black left in his hair. His face, once upon a time, could have been considered beautiful but a few scars and years of weather had rubbed it into a more mature and masculine look. His frame though while not massive was fit for hours of combat and I had a feeling that he could run even horses into the ground. Still beneath all the wear and tear on him I could still see that young man as he was when he comforted a little girl and ensured the survival of her family.

"Where's the armor?" I asked.

"What? Am I just a piece of metal attached to a human?" He asked with mirth.

"No. You know what I mean." I stated moving to cross my arms only to hiss in pain as my back ached.

"Easy now." I heard him whisper as he suddenly appeared near me and held me up.

"What happened?" I gasped through the pain.

"You were hit with a Lightning whip from the Pride Demon in the Temple. Do you remember?" He asked as he led me back to the bed where I sat down gratefully.

"Yes…It's a bit of a blur but I remember." I answered.

"Well at least you haven't lost any memory. While your wounds are fully healed you might feel pangs of pain every now and again. Hopefully it'll fade in time. In the meantime you now have a scar on your back from where the Demon hit you. Actually looks a lot like a tree." He mentioned thoughtfully and I found myself blushing.

"Ho-how do you know that?!" I found myself shouting out.

"I'm pretty much the lead physician here at the moment, and you my friend are priority number one." He explained as he stood in front of me with hands outstretched.

"Let's try walking again." He said and carefully I took his hands and he pulled me up gently.

With no look of effort he stood me on my feet and I finally looked to see what I was wearing. I was dressed in a grey attire with shiny buttons travelling from my stomach to my throat. With a cough I unbuttoned the two highest buttons which helped me to breathe a little better.

"Ready to meet your adoring public?" I heard Art ask as he stood by a nearby window.

"What?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Well you did save the world…for now anyway." Art mentioned nonchalantly.

"I-I don't want to be famous." I sighed in annoyance.

"Unfortunately that's not your call. Now, it's time to go. We have pressing matters that can no longer wait." Art said in a more professional tone as he escorted me out of the cabin.

The sudden sunlight caused me to blink the tears out of my eyes but as my vision cleared I saw two rows of soldiers, chantry sisters, servants and whoever else managed to survive, line up silently. All eyes were on me and I swallowed nervously.

"It's alright." Art said from the bottom of the steps.

I tried my best not to shake as we made our way throughout the camp. Eventually though we reached the Chantry. Two guards helpfully opened the heavy wooden doors before Art and I entered. No one else occupied the halls of the Chantry and the sounds of our footsteps echoed against the cold stone. Finally we reached the end of the hall where two heavily armored Templar soldiers stood in silent vigil.

"Open the door." Art ordered and with a nod of respect one of the guards pulled a ring of keys from his hip and turned toward the door.

"Be prepared." Art warned as the guard stepped back.

Art pushed the door open and already the sounds of shouting escaped the crack. We both entered, Art first and then myself.

"Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial." I heard Chancellor Rodrick order, and I turned around to see the two Templar soldiers behind me menacingly although stock still.

"Disregard that, and leave us." Cassandra ordered and to my surprise the two Templar's simultaneously raised their right arms to their chest and exited the room before closing the door shut.

"You walk a dangerous line Seeker." Rodrick warned.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra stated angrily.

"I did all that I could. Am I still a suspect?" I said stepping forward.

"You absolutely are." Rodrick said with a cold fury in his voice.

"No she is not." Cassandra said dismissively.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone, Most Holy was not expecting. Perhaps they died with the other or, their allies still live." Queen Leliana said suspiciously.

"I, am a suspect?" Rodrick asked offended.

"You, and many others." Queen Leliana added.

"But not the prisoner?" Rodrick said focusing on me once more.

"I heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called to her for help." Cassandra explained.

"So her survival, that thing on her hand, what!? All just a coincidence?" Rodrick said in disbelief.

"Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our time of need and in our darkest hour." Cassandra said with almost a reverence in her voice although I could hear a soft scoff coming from Art who stood silently in the corner.

"I am not your "chosen one"." I said calmly.

"Whether you are or you are not is to still be determined but you did arrive when we needed you." Cassandra said gratefully.

"The Breach remains and your Mark is the only thing with a hope of closing it." Queen Leliana stated.

"This is not for you to decide." Rodrick said finally too angry to acknowledge her status as Queen.

With a sudden bang Cassandra slammed down a large book with the official seal of The Divine on its cover.

"Do you know what this is, Chancellor?" Cassandra asked before continuing without an answer.

"A write from The Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment the Inquisition is reborn." She declared as she stepped toward Rodrick who in turn took a step back.

"We will close the Breach. We will find who is responsible. And we will restore order. With or without your approval." She decreed as she pushed Rodrick back.

Unable to do anything else, Rodrick let out a disgusted grunt before pushing past her and exited out the door. As soon as he left Cassandra let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed the back of her head and finally allowed doubt to cloud her normally stalwart façade.

"The Divine asked me to be here secretly and help her write this directive." Leliana said as she took a step toward the Writ and touched the cover almost lovingly.

"This is the Divine's directive. Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. You aren't ready. You have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support." Leliana said grimly.

"Never stopped us before." I heard Art say and I saw Leliana actually crack a small smile despite the situation.

"But we have no choice. We must act now, with you at our side." Cassandra said as she stared at me with a pointed gaze.

"What is the "old" Inquisition?" I asked.

"An ancient order that stood against the chaos in a world gone mad." Leliana explained.

"They were there before the chantry and after it, laid down their banner and became the Templar order, but the Templars have lost their way." Cassandra said with a sad shake of her head.

"We need people who can do what must be done, and we need them united under a single banner once more." Cassandra finished.

"Aren't you still part of the Chantry?" I asked only to hear a scoff from Cassandra with a wry smile on her face.

"Is that what you see?" She asked.

"The Chantry will take time to elect a new Divine, and then it will wait for her new direction." Leliana explained.

"But we cannot wait. So many Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. No…we are own our own, perhaps forever." Cassandra said with regret.

"I will help." I said after a few moments pause.

"That is all we ask." Leliana said gratefully.

"Help us fix this before it's too late." Cassandra said as she offered her hand to me.

With no hesitation I took it firmly and we both nodded silently, one in gratitude and the other in acceptance.

"Well with that I must be off." Leliana said taking on the regal stance of a Queen.

"You will not be staying?" I asked.

"I'm a Queen. In my younger days I would have been right here doing what I do best. But, I have other responsibilities elsewhere." Queen Leliana explained as she grabbed a large fur coat and placed it over her shoulders.

"I'm sure Allistar is a mess right now." Art said with a laugh.

"You know him. Besides if a Queen does not stand with her King during times of crises what does that say to the people? No. I will leave; however, I will leave my eldest here." Queen Leliana stated.

"A mother? You never told me." Art said in a hurt tone.

"Consider it revenge." Leliana said with a cunning smile.

"Ouch. Alright then, I will accept it. Still is she competent?" Art asked only to tilt his head as a small dagger flew past his face and clattered against the wall behind him.

"You were right momma. He is fast." A soft voice called out from behind Leliana and seemingly from Leliana's shadow a small girl stepped out dressed in a mottled grey cloak.

"This here is Leah. She has outsmarted spymasters from all over Thedas. I fear she may be even better than me one day." Leliana said proudly.

In response to her mother's praise Leah puffed out her chest in pride. We all watched as Art advanced on her and knelt down in front of Leah and took in her appearance. Her features were purely from Leliana but her already long hair was a dirty blonde that spilled out from the darkness of her hood. Much to everyone's shock, especially Leliana, Leah pulled a dagger from beneath her cloak and made to stab Art directly in his eye. Much to our relief; however, Art caught the slim nine year old's wrist with his left hand before pinching her left cheek with his right hand.

"You move your shoulder too much. In any case, you are years from hurting me physically." Art stated pinching slightly harder and causing Leah to flinch.

"Mother?" Leah asked.

"You will receive no help from me." Leliana said with almost a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I see. Very well I concede defeat. I will work for the Inquisition." Leah said calmly.

"You take after your mother. Eerily so." Art said as he let go of Leah's cheek and stood up.

"Father says the same thing." Leah said as she rubbed the red mark on her cheek.

"Protect her Art." Leliana said calmly as she made her way toward the door.

"Are you trying to order me around?" Art asked in a playful tone but the mood of the room had changed entirely.

Instead of the kind man that had helped me walk here, in his place stood someone…dangerous. Someone that invoked some sort of primal fear hidden below layers of civility and years of domestic living. A fear very familiar to our ancestors who still hunted with sticks, bones and stones. Was it the way he stood? Or was it the way he looked? Whatever the reason, we all watched in confusion and in somewhat surprise as Queen Leliana turned on her heels and bowed slightly.

"I apologize. Sometimes I forget whom I'm talking to. Would you do this for me? For a friend?" Leliana asked as if she wasn't a Queen of one of the strongest nations in Thedas and more like a regular servant asking her master for a day off.

The tension in the room was palpable and I could see Leah's body tense ready to defend her mother, to the death if need be. Cassandra and myself were also tensing up to defend Leliana.

"Calm down everyone. I was just joking." Art said with a devious smile which caused everyone to sigh in relief.

"Of course I'll keep her safe. Maybe instill a few manners as well if that's alright." Art said looking at Leah who pulled out a dagger threateningly.

"Of course. I'll be off then. Be safe dear." Leliana called out to her daughter before exiting the room.

"Wha-what? Just happened?" I said as a variety of thoughts and emotions swirled through my head.

"It seems that in addition to being the Hero of Fereldan, our esteemed guest is also someone with enough political clout to intimidate a Queen." Casandra said suspiciously.

"Ah." I uttered at a loss of what to say.

 _How powerful are you now Art?_

I asked myself and I was reassured that I was not the only one with that question on my mind as Cassandra took a few steps closer to inspect the man who seemed rather relaxed as he placed one hand on his hip and with a lightning fast move placed his other hand gently under Cassandra's chin.

"Careful Pentaghast you might get burned." Art warned smoothly before withdrawing his hand before Cassandra could smack it away as a very visible blush glowed on her cheeks.

"Well, with that out of the way I'll call in Soldier Boy and Lady Montilyet." Art said as he dismissed himself.

"Soldier Boy? Lady Montilyet?" I asked confused.

"Commander Cullen, ex-templar, he was present during the fall of the Circle of Magi in Fereldan and also there during the Kirkwall Chantry disaster. A man with a lot of a rage and a flash temper. Although, from my reports its seemed he's calmed down quite a bit since then. A good commander for our forces. Such as they are." Leah said nonchalantly as she passed a dagger from hand to hand in an elaborate fashion.

"And Lady Josephine Montilyet…our ambassador to the world. Extremely skilled in the art of negotiation and has been Antiva's primary negotiator with Orlais before she came here at the beckoning of her friend, Queen Leliana." Cassandra said finally getting over Art's seemingly successful attempt to fluster her.

Suddenly the door opened and a copper toned woman step through the door. She was dressed in typical Antivan fashion, ruffles and laces, and in her hand she held a clip board with an ink well and candle fastened securely as to avoid mishaps. She was beautiful and exotic and I felt very aware of my own paleness and although I was pretty in my own right, I certainly did not have the grace that Lady Montilyet displayed.

Right after her was a stark contrast. Commander Cullen certainly held the demeanor of any human male I had met with a position of power. He stood ramrod straight, marched perfectly to the cadence in his own head and was dressed to the utmost utilitarian measures which consisted of light armor with a fur collar and a sword which he kept his left hand on the pommel of, so as to draw it at a moment's notice. He was handsome with a few scars that did little to mar his features and as they both stopped in their respective positions I felt their gazes turn on me and I immediately felt them measuring my worth.

"So, I've heard we started an Inquisition?" Commander Cullen stated more than asked.

"It is in the writ." Cassandra pointed toward the book which laid silently on the table.

"I see, I already have an idea of what is to come." Lady Montilyet shook her head as she walked toward the writ.

"I think we all do." The calm voice of Leah said as she put her knife away and walked closer to where we all began to huddle.

*****A Few Hours Later*****

"Maker's Breath and Andraste's Skirt!" Cullen shouted in frustration.

"Cullen! A child is present and one of Noble birth." Josephine scolded.

"I…apologize." Cullen said and bowed slightly.

"It's quite alright. We're colleagues. Equals. Regardless of age or nationality. Now, howe are we going to accomplish all of this?" Leah pondered out loud.

"We have no political allies. I have enough favors however, to keep us supplied for another week…maybe a little longer. But! That will be it. We must find allies and establish trade routes of our own if we are to survive." Josephine said as she scribbled furiously on her board.

"We will try to earn some good will and continue to keep the roads safe." Cassandra said only for Cullen to scoff.

"With what troops? Our numbers were not large in the first place. A mere one thousand souls with only a count of three hundred and a handful more left after the explosion and subsequent attacks from demons. We need recruits if we are going to accomplish even the most minimalist of tasks." Cullen said as he tossed a few nearby figurines back into the box.

"I can count on one hand how many people will be suited in evaluating potential recruits. We have too many openings, to many gaps in security. If we are going to build the Inquisition up we must make sure they will be loyal to us, to the cause. We cannot let spies, and who knows what else in. Maybe, a few already are." Leah said as her eyes narrowed as her thoughts turned darker.

"We are indeed in dire straits. If we do not consolidate our strength now the Inquisition may be killed in its crib." Cassandra said looking at me.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"We're stretched thin. We must pull back our forces, husband our supplies, and make sure everyone knows what the Inquisition is and what we stand for. This will allows us to focus on weeding out spies, earn the trust of our soldiers, and we can star recruiting." Cassandra suggested and the rest nodded their heads.

"Perhaps I was too hasty…there may be one ally we can turn to." Josephine said hesitantly and I saw Leah's eyes widen in surprise.

"Who?" I asked.

"Art Cousland." Josephine said and suddenly everyone besides myself burst into protest.

"Enough!" I shouted as I brought my hand down onto the table with a loud smack shutting them up.

"What are you talking about?" I huffed out annoyed.

"You have no idea who Art is do you?" Leah asked.

"No. I met him once when I was younger during the Blight. Since then I've lived beyond the lands of the Free Marshes with the Dalish." I explained and everyone nodded in to the revelation.

"That makes sense. You would have no idea what has been happening." Josephine paused before continuing.

"Nine years ago a small settlement was started in the Uncharted Territories to the south. This settlement was called Holme." Josephine explained.

"Holme…in elven that means Haven." I said in surprise at the identical names of the place we stood now.

"Yes, at first it was ignored by both Orlais and Fereldan." Josephine finished as Leah cleared her throat.

"A mistake on their part. Shortly after the founding of Holme a variety of goods began to appear from the settlement. Most notably was the medicine they call a stimpack. It is rare to find it outside of Holme itself, the small syringes contain medicine unlike any we have ever seen. It heals wounds faster and prevents them from becoming sour with rot or insects. Already it has saved many lives. Therefore you can imagine how expensive stimpacks began to cost, and understand why Queen Celene made moves to annex the settlement." Leah finished as Cullen stepped in.

"Orlais sought to take advantage of its proximity to Holme and sent two full legions of Chevaliers to annex the settlement. Their trip was precarious to say the least. Their men were unaccustomed to the dangers of the new environment and lost a few men to carelessness more than anything but then came the raids. Within a fortnight their supplies were burned, damaged, or spoiled and the raiders would aim to wound not kill. By the time the Chevaliers managed to reach Holme they found the defenders had built multiple stone walls that stretched a mile long and broke up the clear ground of the valley rendering the Chevaliers horse tactics useless. Despite starving, sickness, and low morale the Chevaliers predictably charged." Cullen paused.

"And?" I found myself asking.

"And of the two legions of Chevaliers only a company worth of men came back." Cullen said grimly.

"How did the defenders defeat them?" I said dumbfounded.

"Nobody knows. Rumors and tales from survivors say that the defenders of Holme had a new form of magic. Dragons, conjured to fit in a defenders hands that when used created thunder and struck like lightning. Hundreds dropped before they even reached the wall. Then when the Chevaliers finally reached the wall their soldiers fought like nothing ever seen before. By the end of the battle no one knows how many, if any at all, defenders died for the surviving Chevaliers never saw one fall." Leah said as if repeating it from memory.

"The leader of this settlement, or should I say, fledgling nation is Art Cousland." Cassandra said.

"What is he doing so far away from Holme?" I whispered as I searched the map for any markings of where Holme was said to be.

"We have no idea. He was instrumental in closing the Breach; however, he has also managed to save many of our injured and even you, from the wounds you sustained from the Pride Demon." Cullen said with respect.

"We must ask that you talk to him, to see if Holme with render us with aid." Josephine explained.

"It will be costly." Cullen warned.

"Indeed. Mother said Art was a shrewd negotiator, even when he was younger. If tales of his silver tongue are to be believed, then we are in trouble. No doubt our very souls may be bargained." Leah frowned.

"What makes you think I'll do any good then?" I said already feeling dizzy from the recent information.

"You seem to have a good repertoire with him. Perhaps you can lighten our losses." Cassandra stated and the others nodded in agreement.

"Fine...just don't blame me if things go wrong." I agreed reluctantly.

"Very well. We will try our best in our respective fields." Leah said with a bow and the others uttered similar sayings before leaving the room and me alone in it.

"Alright…and I'll talk to a man powerful enough to shake nations." I muttered grimly and sighed.

* * *

First chapter of my new story done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Have a good one.


	2. Crossroads

Crossroads

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Sorry I've been absent recently. I've been having a hard time with writers block and have finally worked around it. I tried to add something new to my writing so I apologize if the chapter does not read as smoothly as it usually does. I hope my fans will still enjoy it. So lets start.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

As I stepped outside the Chantry I could tell the atmosphere had already changed. Word had spread and instead of the disorganized mob of people, everyone moved with a sense of purpose. As I glanced around the area I saw Leah in a nearby tent talking to a few individuals dressed in a variety of ways. They must have already been acquainted as all of them bowed with respect and quickly dispersed and disappeared in the natural traffic of the camp.

 _How am I supposed to find Art in all of this?_

With little choice I found myself walking up to Leah's tent where she was pouring over a few maps, her ever present dagger was bouncing between her fingers dangerously. I coughed and without pausing she turned toward me and sheathed her weapon.

"What can I do for you?" Leah asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"How are the state of affairs?" I asked vaguely only for Leah to scoff lightly.

"Which ones? Orlais or Ferelden? Or our own?" Leah asked expectantly.

"How is Orlais and Ferelden?" I said quickly sensing that I was indeed getting on the young spymasters nerves.

"Bad. Very bad. Orlais is locked in a civil war which ties them up and makes it near impossible to protect their own country from the Rifts that have formed in their territory. Already several reports have come in with urgent news. Ferelden isn't that much well off either. The land has become a hotbed for the rebellion on both sides. Templars and Mages are killing each other on sight. The roads are unsafe and both sides are violent to any travelers. Both nations are on their way to being torn down. The Breach could not have happened at a worse time. Now that you're up to speed is there anything else I can help you with?" Leah finished and I found myself even more nervous to ask her anything else.

"This…is…do you know where Art is?" I asked somewhat embarrassed which only increased when Leah giggled slightly.

"Wow. It's like you're a newborn babe." Leah said halfway condescendingly.

"Do you or do you not?" I sighed, accepting defeat.

"No clue. You should ask around camp, try the quartermaster. A man like Art would have definitely talked to someone like her. I'm still busy trying to establish something from all this mess. Quartermaster Thenn is a tent over, don't get lost." Leah said dismissively before turning back to the map on the table.

Taking this as my cue to leave I exited her tent and quickly located Thenn. As I walked up to her she continued to look at a piece of parchment in her hands.

"Hurry and grab yourself a mop and bucket. If anyone calls you Knife-Ears come talk to me." She ordered and for the first time looked up at me.

"Oh! You're her. The Herald. I apologize ma'am." Thenn nodded her head slightly in apology.

"It's fine. How is everything going so far?" I asked and Thenn just shook her head slowly from side to side.

"We're short on everything. Food, clothing, weapons, funds. I'm trying to make a rationing schedule until we get more supplies. I have a list of requisition on the table just over there. Anything you could contribute or find, will be useful." Thenn gestured to a table that was covered in piles of parchment and held down firmly by a variety of instruments.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, have you seen Art?" I asked and a visible frown appeared on Thenn's face and I got the feeling of a strong dislike coming from her.

"The Grey Warden? Former Grey Warden now I suppose. I saw him an hour ago. Asking about a sword. Even if we had any extra lying around I wouldn't give it to him. Maker knows he's deadly enough without it. After that I have no idea where the Blighter went." Thenn spat on the ground as if to punctuate her statement.

"Art Cousland is a valuable asset, Quartmaster Thenn. What is your problem with him?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I-suppose you wouldn't know. I was under Loghain's command during the last Blight. The battle of Ostagar was a mess. King Cailan over extended and the Grey Warden's lit the signal fire too late. If Loghain hadn't ordered a retreat the rest of our forces would have been overwhelmed by the darkspawn. But, I apologize, Leah has already spoken to me…I will mind my tongue in the future." Thenn said while sending a nervous gaze toward Leah's tent.

"Very well then. Is there anything you have for me now?" I asked minding my own tongue.

"Ah. Well, the note I had just received was from our resident smith asking for lumber and Iron for weapons. If you managed to find some nearby it would be one less thing to worry about." Thenn said as she handed me the note and I took it with care.

"I'll see what I can do." I said walking away with more to do but nothing new on where Art had gone.

"Blasted cold!" I heard a disgruntled familiar voice say before a loud sneeze.

As I walked closer to the source I saw Varric huddled by a nearby fire.

"You could always get a better coat." I suggested as Varric turned toward me.

"And deprive the world of my magnificent chest? I could never do that." Varric said with his trademarked roughish smile.

"Oh how us maiden's swoon." I mocked and placed the back of my hand against my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. So what brings you about?" Varric asked as he rubbed his arms and stepped a little closer to the fire.

"I'm looking for Art, have you seen him?" I asked and took a step toward the fire myself.

"Yeah. About a half hour ago. Seemed to be looking for something. Don't know what though. I think he went to see Solas for something." Varric said thoughtfully.

"Great. Art's going to have me run around the entire camp looking for him." I grumbled.

"Why are you looking for him?" Varric asked curiously.

"It is…no secret we're in trouble. The others have tasked me with talking to him. See if we can gain aid from Holme through him." I answered only for Varric to sigh.

"Seems like a fool's errand to me. From what I heard Art is very protective of Holme, as he should be. The things coming out of there are terrifying and I can't bear to think of what would happen if any one nation gets their hands on its secrets." Varric said and shuddered once more, from the voiced possibility or the cold I couldn't tell.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, take for example the medicine. Stim-packs, they call it. Able to heal minor wounds in seconds, serious wounds in hours. They sell it in small amounts but anyone who has been fortunate enough to be injected with it has always survived. Even the best medicines outside of Holme cannot replicate such feats. Now, if Ferelden got hold of it, Orlais, The Qun, or Maker forbid the Tevinters…the kind of warfare that would ensue would be unlike any ever seen in Thedas. Imagine, soldier's moments away from death, revived, fixed up and put into the war once again in barely a day. It's a military commander's dream." Varric finished in dread.

"That is…a possibility. Although I've never heard of such a thing before. I don't imagine such a miraculous object could exist." I said with doubt.

"That's strange considering Art injected you with it after the battle at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. You were in a bad way. The wounds on your back and the addition damage the Pride Demon had inflicted on you were extensive. I'm surprised you can even walk right now." Varric said letting his amazement show on his face and as I thought about the scars on my back I felt a sensation like tiny pins were crawling along my skin.

"Was it that bad?" I asked in disbelief and instead of a verbal answer Varric frowned and nodded.

"Anyone else would have died. Art saved your life that day when he injected you with the Stim-Pack." Varric said grimly and once more I felt a sense of gratitude toward Art.

"Thanks Varric, I should go find Solas and see if he knows where Art went." I dismissed myself and after receiving a brief nod I walked toward the direction Varric had pointed in.

Solas wasn't too far away which is no surprise considering how small the area around the Chantry was. When I finally caught sight of Solas I found him sitting on a rock with his eyes closed. As I came to a stop in front of him his eyes opened and he nodded to himself.

"Greetings Herald." Solas smiled as my neutral expression turned into a frown.

"It seems like everyone is calling me that." I said in a disgruntled tone.

"Yes, well, doing the impossible tends to garner such attention." Solas gave a knowing nod of his head and I realized I knew very little of the apostate.

"So where do you hail from Solas?" You seem like no other Dalish I've ever run into." I stated and it was Solas's turn to frown.

"I have nothing in common with the…Dalish. I am my own man." Solas said and I could tell I had offended him somehow.

"I apologize. I did not mean to offend you." I offered and his expression changed.

"No-I should not have taken offense so quickly. I've crossed paths with many of the Dalish." Solas send defensively.

"Crossed paths?" I asked.

"Meaning, that I've introduced myself only to be attacked with no provocation." Solas clarified.

"I see. The Dalish…are fractured. Many are isolationist that like to hide in the deep wilds. Some, like the Lavellan Clan are more social. We trade with humans and Dalish. While some may hate us for it we know it is the only way to survive. What are your views on the Dalish?" I asked.

"They are…people; stuck in the past following half remembered-no, strings of what used to be a half remembered dream." Solas said angrily.

"I understand. Sometimes I feel the same way too." I agreed much to his shock.

"You do?" Solas said somewhat startled.

"I wasn't born Dalish. I was taken in after the Blight had ended. I was a city elf beforehand. We lived in an alienage. From what I remember it's not somewhere I want to go again. The air was foul, there was no land to grow food, and the people we had become might as well have been slaves. When I lived with the Dalish, I had expected to find my true people. Instead I found them broken but in a different way. They clung to old beliefs. Old thoughts. They had nothing of their own to be proud of. I saw this as the path to ruin and so did our current Keeper. Slowly over the last ten years we've become more accepting of humans, other elves, dwarves and even some Qunari. It's not much but it's better than dying alone and forgotten." I explained and Solas slowly nodded his head.

"You and Art are very similar." Solas said thoughtfully.

"How so?" I found myself asking.

"I see a strength in both of you that I've seen rarely anywhere else. There's a conviction, a sense of purpose. Perhaps I made the right choice to stay with the Inquisition after all." Solas nodded his head.

"Ah…I forgot to ask. Do you know where Art is?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no; however, I do remember him grumbling about just going back to the cabin. You should ask around about a nearby cabin." Solas nodded once before closing his eyes and resumed his mediation.

"Thanks Solas." I said, glad that I was able to keep the irritation out of my voice.

*****A Few Hours Later*****

After a few hours of searching and getting sidetracked I had finally managed to track Art down. As I approached a small cabin, a bit of a distance away from the main center of Haven, I heard a man singing.

"Maybe, you'll think of me.

When you are all alone.

Maybe, the one who is waiting for you will prove untrue.

Then what will you do?

Maybe, you'll sit and sigh; wishing that I were near.

Then maybe, you'll ask me to come back again.

And maybe I'll say maybe." The voice crooned and after stepping out from behind the edges of the surrounding forest I saw Art sitting calmly on a chair whittling at a generous piece of wood in his hand.

"A beautiful song." I spoke aloud announcing myself, shocking Art who despite his best efforts still looked flustered at being caught flat footed.

"Heh. Was I singing? Sometimes…I lose myself in the moment." Art said dismissively before returning back to his whittling.

As I came closer I noticed he hummed under his breath as he tried to etch finer detail into the wood.

"They say you were a master carpenter at a young age." I stated.

"I was indeed." Art said simply.

"They say you craved two beautiful women, so life-like, men would often mistake them for real women." I continued.

"Is there a point to this?" Art said as he looked away from his work and looked up at me.

"Curiosity." I said in the spur of the moment unsure of where I was going myself.

"It was another lifetime ago. Although, it's only been ten years." Art breathed in heavily before letting out an aged sigh and for the first time I realized that despite the wrinkles on his face, the scars, and his eyes, Art was indeed still a young man of only twenty eight.

"A young man like yourself shouldn't sound like an old man." I said jokingly and that earned me a wry smile from Art.

"I think I've earned the right to be old." Art said and although it sounded harsh there was a light playfulness to it.

"What are you working on?" I asked finally close enough to see the vague beginnings of a battle scene on the carving.

"It's…something I promised myself I would do after the Blight was over. I've been so busy that I haven't found the time. Here. In the middle of nowhere I can finally make good on that promise." Art said as he moved his blade skillfully along the grain of the wood.

"Art." I paused uncertain of where to go with the conversation.

"Yes?" Art spoke with a grin on his face.

"There are other matters for which I sought you out for." I said slowly and Art nodded his head.

"Well, I suppose it would be too much to ask for people to spend time with an old wolf like me unless they needed something." Art said disappointingly.

"Wha-I-I-Uh-" I exclaimed while stumbling over my words only to stop when Art began to laugh.

"I'm just fucking with you kid. You need to learn to relax." Art said as he sheathed his blade and placed the piece of wood on the ground before standing up and stretching.

"Come on, I rather talk business inside." Art said as he walked into the cabin and mutely I followed him inside.

Almost immediately the chill was displaced by the warm air supplied by a medium sized fire. In the short span of time that I had lost sight of Art, he had already placed a pot on a hook on the inside of the fire place.

"So what brings the Herald to my abode?" Art said as he sat into a rather comfortable looking well-worn chair while gesturing to a free chair across from him.

"Well, there have been matters brought to my attention that require an urgent solution." I started off and Art nodded for me to continue.

"Recently, the Chantry has withdrawn their support. With it, we lose our funding, supplies, and soldiers." I explained.

"So, you're looking for someone else to give support? I'm guessing that you are looking for support from Holme?" Art asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Have you asked Ferelden and Orlais beforehand?" Art asked slowly.

"From what I am told, both nations have disregarded the Breach in favor of their own problems. Orlais is wracked with civil war which grows more brutal every day and the Mage and Templar Rebellion is taking a toll in Ferelden to the point of almost bringing the nation into pure anarchy." I summarized drawing from Leah's earlier talk when I first started my search for Art.

"I see." Art said simply as he grew silent.

"Is there any aid that Holme could spare?" I finally asked.

"There are three options ahead of you." Art started in a matter of fact tone.

"Three?" I said as I blinked in confusion.

"Yes, three. You see the first path is that of this moment. The Inquisition is a free and independent organization. You have full autonomy and freedom to act in any way that you see fit." Art stated.

"But we cannot survive the way we are now. Our numbers are too few, our funds are paltry and our supplies will dry out sooner rather than later." I protested.

"You will find a way. If that means tightening your belt and eating your boots then so be it." Art said dismissively before continuing.

"The second is that I offer a token force and some supplies with multiple strings attached. This isn't an ideal situation for either of us considering future friction between my soldiers and your own and not to mention the fact that it would do neither of us any good. Too little soldiers and supplies would mean failure and too much soldiers and supplies and we just become bigger targets." Art said as he leaned his head against a propped up hand.

"The third situation is that I take command of the Inquisition and therefore bolster it with the full support of Holme. Which is a poor idea as well. Any troop movement at that point from the Inquisition will only result in both Ferelden and Orlais launching a full scale war on us. While the two nations are weakened and a stone's throw away from dissolution altogether, I would prefer my countrymen not fight and die in a pointless war." Art explained leaving the room in an almost deafening silence only broken by the sound of a sudden whistle from the pot in the fireplace.

Art quickly stood up and went about pulling the pot from the fire with an iron rod, and pouring the boiling water into two mugs. Within seconds the room was filled with a pleasant and mild smell. Art walked over toward me and held out a mug which I thoughtfully took before walking back to his chair and sitting back down with his own mug.

"So what is to be done?" I asked as I stared at the contents of the mug.

"Nothing other than what you are doing now. I've already heard what you've planned to do. You are calling in your troops to consolidate your power, rationing what little you have left and keeping what roads you can safe. Continue doing just that and the rest will come in time. Trust your advisors Lavellan." Art explained as he took a sip from his mug.

"My advisors?" I asked startled.

"Of course. Don't you see what's already happening? People are looking to you for guidance. Sooner or later you will be put to the front of this. It's only a matter of time." Art said knowingly.

"But I'm an elf!" I exclaimed.

"So?" Art asked nonchalantly.

"Humans…don't trust us." I said slowly.

"Then show them they can." Art retorted.

"How?" I whispered.

"By proving you are worthy of their trust. Prove to them that you are worth dying for. That the Inquisition is worth dying for. Make them love you and they will follow you into the darkest Deep Roads. Being a leader isn't about your race, the way you talk, walk or even how you dress. It's about how well you can inspire your people, how you guide them and how you take care of them. It's as much of a curse as it is a blessing." Art explained as he swirled his mug around.

"I see." I sighed.

"Not yet, but you will. Now drink your tea. It's getting cold." Art scolded me gently and I was briefly reminded of my Keeper.

As we drank our tea and a comfortable silence fell between us. After finishing my portion I set the mug down and sighed.

"I guess I should tell the others that our talk didn't go well." I stated sadly as I stood up with Art mimicking my actions.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was a complete failure." Art said as he walked me to the door.

"You never asked if I, personally, would help." Art said causing me to pivot in the doorway in shock.

"Will you help us?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Art said with a smile before closing the door in my face.

"Well, uh-." I stared dumbfounded at the door before my feet moved almost mechanically off the cabin steps and back onto the trail back to Haven.

*****A Few Days Later*****

"This place looks different…" I whispered and the group, which consisted of Cassandra, Solas, Verric, and Allynna, paused in our trek to the forward scout position in the Hinterlands.

"I'd assume so. The last time your came through here the Darkspawn had burned, pillaged or cut down the surrounding landscape." Cassandra commented idly and I found myself nodding.

"True enough. Still though, is it not amazing that despite all the damaged that's been caused that the world can still heal?" I asked more to myself than to the others and after a few seconds of silence I turned back toward them and began walking once more.

"Hey Cousland." Varric said trying to catch my attention.

"What?" I asked as I shifted my pack to a more comfortable position.

"What happened to your armor and your weapons?" Varric asked and I smiled knowing how long each one had been dying to ask me.

"Ah. I knew that would come up some time. Truth be told, the armor is more unwieldy than I make it out to be. It's a prototype. I thought speed would be more important so I left it behind. As for my mini-gun, well, I'm embarrassed to say that I've run out of ammo which makes it basically a hunk of metal." I lied but, the others took it easily enough as truth and just in time as we caught sight of the scout's forward position on a cliff.

 _It's not like I can just tell them that both my armor and weapon vanished because of my lack of Fade Essence. I should have known that with the Breach sealed so too would the influx of Fade Essence end. I had barely enough to get back to Haven before it faded into nothing.  
_

I sighed once more and wiped the sweat off my forehead and was glad that I opted for light metal plates that were strapped to my chest and arms with leather. The lack of serious armor didn't bother me and unlike Cassandra I wasn't downing water at an alarming pace every hour. Spring was definitely here.

The camp was naturally silent as we entered. Scouts rushed to and fro carrying a variety of items or speaking in hush whispers with other scouts. A female dwarf came up to us in a confident stride. She was adorned with light leather armor and a metal plate along her chest. A bow was strapped to her back and a cunning smile was unmarred by the long thin scar along her left cheek. Her red hair was tied up in a sharp bun and her skin was slightly tanned from time under the sun.

"Herald of Andraste, I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. Its…odd that a Dalish Elf would care what happens to anyone else but, you'll get no back talk here. That's a promise. Inquisition Scout Harding at your service. I-well, all of us here will do what we can to help." Harding nodded her head slightly as a sign of deference and Allynna nodded in return.

"Heh. Harding huh?! Ever been to Kirkwall's High Town?" Varric asked with mirth in his voice.

"I can't say that I have. Why?" Harding asked quizzically as she tilted her head.

"You'd be Harding in High-never mind." Varric gave up as Harding looked even more confused.

"Ugh." Cassandra groaned out in annoyance.

"Heh-I'm starting to worry about these stories that everyone's heard." Allynna said half way jokingly.

"Oh. There's nothing to worry about. They only say you are the last great hope for Thedas." Harding said nodding her head.

"Oh…wonderful." Allynna said with a slight wince.

"The Hinterlands are a good of place as any to start…fixing things. We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old stable master." Harding said before pausing.

"I-grew up here, and people always said that Dennet's herd were always the strongest and fastest on this side of the Frostback Mountains. But, with the Mage and Templar fighting getting even worse we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's still alive. Mother Giselle's at the crossroads and is helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war has spread there too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people but they won't be able to hold out for every long. You best get going, no time to lose." Harding finished before swiftly turning and walking over to a group of scouts gathering around a small table.

"The situation seems grim." Solas spoke as he tightened a knot on his staff.

"Doesn't it always?" Verric asked.

"If you want to complain you can always go back to Haven." Cassandra said warningly.

"Enough. We have work to do. We need to make sure Mother Giselle and the other refugees are safe. From there we can establish a foothold and hopefully in the long run end conflict in this region of the Hinterlands." Allynna laid out the plan and I found myself, along with everyone else, nodding along.

Without a word Allynna took point and we all followed her, all the while preparing ourselves for what was assuredly going to be a fight. As we traversed the area nothing seemed bothered us. Instead of placating us the silence just grated on our nerves. After passing through another skirmish zone and taking what we could salvage from the bodies from both sides, we finally came upon Crossroads. From our position on the hill we saw Inquisition forces moving to and fro preparing for another assault. As we came up to the trade post several soldiers were pointing their arrows at us.

"That's far enough. State your business or leave." A blonde haired man called out.

"Enough you idiots!" A harsh voice barked out and any Inquisition solider in the area paused and did a quick salute toward a red head man walking toward the barricade.

"Let them through before I lodged a boot so far up your ass you'll be spitting out leather for a week." The man ordered and each soldier went to work making a small opening in the barricade surrounding the town.

After a few minutes the work was done and the man approached us wearing leather armor with a burning eye sewed on his chest piece. He placed his right fist on his left chest and bowed.

"Captain Kvothe at your service Herald." The red head man bowed before standing back up.

"It's nice to see that someone managed to get our letter." Cassandra said dryly.

"I should have. I'm responsible for correspondents." Kvothe said with a sly grin.

"Just correspondents?" Varric asked quizzically.

"I am also in charge of keeping the perimeter intact and maintaining scout patrols. We've recently received word that Crossroads will now be the center of a skirmish between the Rebel Mages and the Rogue Templars. I hope you can understand that this bit of news has put our troops on edge." Kvothe said apologetically.

"No harm done Captain." Allynna assured him and the Captain looked relieved.

"I should take you to Corporal Vale, he's planning with the other Captains on how to survive this mess we've found ourselves in." Kvothe immediately did a sharp pivot and began walking toward a nearby hut with Allynna, Cassandra, Solas and Verric behind him.

"I'll see what I can do for the wounded." I called out and Allynna waved casually in acceptance.

It didn't take long for me to find the wounded. All I had to do was follow the blood and cries of pain. As I approached the triage I pulled a cloth from my pack and wrapped it around my mouth and nose. A woman in Chantry Dress approached me.

"What business do you have here?" The woman asked in an Orlesian accent.

"I'm a healer. I thought I could help to care for some of the wounded." I explained and the stern look on the Revered Mother turned into one of relief.

"We could use more healers in such a dark time. Please attend to the ones you hope you can save." The Revered Mother begged.

"Show me the ones that are the worst off first." I said and despite the warring in the Revered Mother's mind she nodded hesitantly and led me further into the triage.

*****An Hour Later*****

I winced slightly as a spurt of blood hit the side of my face before calmly completing the knot on the last stich of my patient.

"Incredible." A nearby healer whispered unknowingly speaking for the entirety of those helping the injured.

"She's stable but I want someone to keep an eye on her. Make sure her wound is properly cleaned with cool downed boiled water and with fresh rags. Also wash your hands with the soap I brought before touching any other patients." I instructed before each helper went about cleaning their hands and taking care of the other patients I had helped.

"Blessed be the Maker for sending someone such as you." The Revered Mother Giselle smiled as she struggled to keep herself from crying.

"I'm not one for the Maker but I'm glad I came when I did." I said as I dipped my hands in a nearby bowl of water.

"Art!" I heard Allynna call out and turned to her.

"How did the meeting go?" I asked as I dried my hands on a fresh rag.

"The town is secure for now. The barricades will help but they're mainly just for show. We have fifty Inquisition soldiers at the ready, reinforced with refuges and anyone else willing to pick up a sword or bow. It's not much." Allynna whispered.

"I see. How long until the battle starts?" I whispered back mindful of the people around me.

"Not long now. Captain Kvothe has been having his scouts coming in on both sides of Crossroads. Each scout reporting troop movements getting closer and closer." Allynna said grimly.

"Then where will I be fighting boss?" I asked with a grin.

"With the exception of Cassandra, you are the only one on our side that has an expert knowledge of fighting mages. I'm putting you on the Eastern Barricades to face the Mage forces. Hopefully with your help we'll have more people survive." Allynna nodded slightly as if to reaffirm her decision.

"You put too little faith in me. We'll not only survive but we'll decimate them." I grinned slightly and held out my hand which Allynna gripped solidly.

"You're doing well Lavellan. Make sure you survive this. I'd hate to have to lead another organization bent on saving the world." I laughed out as she hit me in the arm.

"No worries there old man. Now get to your position." Allynna said with a grin.

"Yes ma'am." I gave a smart salute before exiting the triage.

The walk to the East Barricade was short and as I approached I saw a group of ten soldiers huddled around themselves whispering. From nearby a young looking Captain, based on the insignia on his chest, walked toward them.

"Soldiers man the barricade!" The Captain ordered and as one, the soldiers looked toward him and the leader of the small group stepped forward.

"No, Captain Darrin." The leader spoke.

"Wha-you dare to disobey an order Corlan?!" The Captain yelled out in anger causing any nearby soldier to pause and look at the spectacle.

"No. We dare to leave. This is a lost cause. We have been putting our lives on the line for these people since before the Breach happened. We're done dying for them. Our offer extends to anyone who wants to come with us." Corlan yelled out leaving only silence, uneasiness, and a fuming captain in the area.

"Enough!" I yelled out as I walked toward the situation.

"Who are you?" Corlan asked defensively.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you have disrespected the chain of command, have blatantly announced you and your fellow soldiers' plans of desertion, and have spread the seeds of dissent in the Inquisition Ranks." I growled out.

"I'm just saying what's on everyone's mind. It's their decision. We've shed enough blood in this place." Corlan said with a smirk on his lips.

"Wrong. It is not their decision, not anymore." I looked away from Corlan and at the soldiers surrounding us.

"You all swore an oath! You swore to uphold order, to protect the innocent, and to be the shield and sword of the Inquisition. That oath is to be upheld in the best of times and worst of times. Now when the Inquisition is in its most dire of need, now you decide it is not convenient to be a part of the Inquisition anymore? Well I say this here and now. Any soldier who leaves his fellows to die is not only a coward but a traitor to the Inquisition and will suffer a traitor's death." I said as I levelled my gaze at Corlan.

"You think you can face me? I'm the best swordsman here." Corlan said as he grabbed a greatsword off his back and held the sword low and to his right side.

"Not anymore you're not." I pulled out a dagger from my hip and threw it in a blink of an eye.

My aim was true and the blade of my dagger pierced Corlan's right knee causing him to fall on his left knee and scream in pain. Without hesitation I threw another dagger and this time the blade was lodged into Corlan's left knee and without anything to support him he dropped his greatsword and fell to his hands still screaming in a high pitch squeal.

"You're a coward Corlan." I whispered as I walked toward him.

"You bastard! This was supposed to be a fair fight!" Corlan screamed out.

"I told you. Traitors will get a traitors death." I lashed out with my foot and kicked Corlan square in jaw, which made him fall face first into the mud.

I pulled out my sword finally and raised it above his neck.

"Wait! He's done! It's enough. The men have learned their lessons." Captain Darrin protested as he took a few steps toward me.

"That's your problem Captain Darrin. You can't see that this isn't for them. It's for you. You are in charge of these men. Your weakness, your attitude, and your inability to lead has led to this. I may hold the sword but it's you that killed this man." I said in disgust as I swung my blade decapitating Corlan in a swift move.

There were a series of gasp but nobody made any move to oppose me; not even Captain Darrin who stared white as a sheet at the dead body of Corlan.

"Get to work! We have a battle to win!" I ordered and each man snapped to attention and began preparing for the battle that was coming, even the nine other soldiers that had planned on deserting, all except Captain Darrin who stood still.

"War isn't pretty kid. You'll find yourself doing things, horrible things, brutal things, and things that will wake you up screaming in the middle of the night. This isn't some tourney or a friendly duel. This is what you signed up for." I said and this seemed to get a reaction from the young Captain.

"I didn't sign up for killing people like dogs." The captain said as his lips formed a thin line.

"I know. You signed up for glory and honor. To represent your family. To make a name for yourself. Or maybe you're one of the few that joined the Inquisition because it was the right thing to do." I said as I cleaned my blade with a spare rag.

"It still is the right thing to do. Right?" Darrin asked looking from the corpse of Corlan and up to me.

"It is." I agreed as I sheathed my sword.

"This isn't a war." Darrin said resolutely.

"Sure it is. You may not see it now but war…well war never changes. Rally your men Captain Darrin, promise them glory and victory and if that doesn't work, tell them that Art Cousland is here to guarantee it." I watched his jaw slacken for a moment before collecting himself and rushing off to help his men.

I looked toward the edge of the forest and felt calm as I retrieve my daggers and cleaned them. I would need them in the ensuing fight. As I slowly did some stretches the passing soldiers would whisper to their comrades or give me out of the way glances. Word had spread. It may not be much but any sort of edge is good when you have a dull blade.

*****An Hour Later*****

"MARLENE!" I screamed out as I opened my eyes only to shut them due to the blinding light.

All I could hear was a dull ringing in my ears and slowly I opened my eyes once more. I couldn't move my body but with almost herculean effort I managed to turn my head and saw my sister lying face down. A stuffed mabari hound laid nearby torn in half and burned just out of her reach.

"Marlene." I croaked out as I reached for her.

Suddenly a large stone foot stomped in front of my face and I looked up to see a giant earth golem looking down at me.

"Cover your eyes!" I heard a man yell and I did as he instructed and a moment later I felt dirt and debris fall on top of me.

"Come on its okay." The same voice called out and I felt someone grab the back of my tunic and begin dragging me.

"Get off of me! I have to get my sister! I have to get her out of there!" I cried out desperately as I rubbed the dirt from my eyes.

"She's gone!" The man yelled as he struggled to hold me back.

"I don't care! I won't leave her behind!" I sobbed out.

"It's too late for her but it's not too late for you." The man said as he dragged me behind cover.

"I don't need to listen to you!" I cried out as I looked over the barricade and saw in the midst of the fighting my sister lying in the middle of the battlefield.

"Yes you do! Rushing in there will get you killed. Damn near almost got me killed and I'm pretty hard to kill off. Now either you take this sword and listen to me or you run in there and join your sister among the dead!" The man pivoted and threw a dagger managing to hit a mage coming around the corner in the neck.

"Fine! Just…get me to my sister." I said weakly as I took the sword he offered.

"What's your name girl?" The man asked.

"It's Tori So'thras." I answered as I tried to keep my hands from shaking.

"Alright. Well Tori if you listen to me we'll not only get your sister back but we'll end this fighting here and now." The man said as he gestured to a nearby hill.

"Over there is the forward position for the remaining mages. If we can hit them while they are consolidating their forces we'll be able to scatter them. Now are you ready?" The man explained.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Doesn't matter." The man shrugged and ran into the battle with me close on his heels.

We skirted the edges of the barricade where the remaining Inquisition forces shot arrows or fought hand to hand against Mages and Templars alike. I watched as the man cleaved two mages in half before throwing another dagger into the eye hole of a Templar Helm. I myself had managed to kill a few mages and thanked my luck that I hadn't run into any Templars yet. Within a few moments we were at the base of the hill and moved quickly up the side of it.

"Now when we crest the hill it'll probably take three seconds to notice us if we're lucky. First they'll throw lightning and maybe a fire ball or two. Nothing serious. Just do your best to avoid it." The man instructed.

"I don't care! I'm going to make every last of these bastards pay. Let's get to it." I said through my teeth.

"Alright. Be on your guard. Oh. My name's Art by the way." The man grinned before jumping over the top of the hill.

We both slide along the steep face of the hill and almost perfectly landed straight into a row of mages without warning. I was quick to slide my sword straight through a mages stomach before pulling it out and swinging it into the neck of my next target. I felt fire singe the back of my neck but I yelled out in fury and fought harder. My vision was soaked in red and I found myself beating at a mage's body over and over again.

"Enough!" I felt someone kick me in my side and I fell onto the ground and snarled at my attacker.

"What?!" I screeched out.

"The man's dead." Art whispered and suddenly I realized the battle was long over.

I said nothing as I stood up and looked down at the mangled body. I looked at my hands and found them soaked in blood. I squeezed them and hissed in pain at the shredded skin at the ends of my knuckles.

"A berserker. It's rare among Qunari but it is possible." Art said as he sheathed his sword.

"I-I need to get to my sister." I mumbled out and numbly walked away from the destroyed camp.

I felt like a ghost moving through the battlefield. It seemed that the Inquisition Forces had triumphed against all odds as the soldiers who could stand quickly made quick work of the dying Templars and Mages and pulling the wounded Inquisition soldiers off the battlefield. The ground was muddy from the spilt blood and I found myself more than once tripping over a body. The East Barricade had broken when a group of mages launched an extremely potent fireball at the wall. They had intended to break through Crossroads and flank the Templar forces.

*****Flash Back*****

"Marlene come on!" I screamed.

"What's happening Tori!?" Marlene screamed in fear.

"I don't know but I have to get you to safety." I looked around frantically for a way out.

"Tori!" Marlene screamed in terror and I looked behind me to see a large fire ball coming toward us.

*****Flash Back End*****

I could still hear her screams and the explosions echo in my skull as I finally arrived at the area where my sister had fallen. Her tiny body was broken and burnt from the blast. It seemed unnatural for the ball of energy that was my sister to lay there so still.

"Oh Marlene. Look what they've done to you." I whispered painfully as I touched her cheek.

"I'm-I'm sorry. Maker. I'm so sorry." I felt tears roll down my face and I bent over my sister and sobbed into her hair.

"If you want to get back at the people who did this, join the Inquisition." Art spoke softly.

"What will that do? Will it bring my sister back to me?" I barked out in anger.

"No. But it will avenge your sister." Art answered honestly and I found myself without anything to say.

"Think on it Tori So'thras." Art said before walking way.

I stayed there for a long time. Long enough for the dying to die and for the birds to come for their meal. Finally I looked at the burnt mabari doll and tied it to my belt with a bit of string. I picked up the body of my sister and carried her to the few Inquisition Soldiers who were throwing dead bodies into a fire pit. They stopped and watched as I approached and stopped at the edge of the pit. For a second I thought about throwing myself into the pit and finally ending my pain. Then another second passed and I dropped my sister into the flames. My choice was made.

*****The War Room******

"Damn it Kvothe! You said a skirmish! Not a bloody battle!" Corporal Vale screamed as he slammed his fists onto the table in the middle of the room.

"Nobody could have known that this was going to be more than a skirmish. No one knew that the Templars or even the Mages had this much troops left in the area." Kvothe defended.

"Enough!" Allynna shouted as she slammed a dagger into the wood.

"We did not survive this battle only to fall to infighting. There was no way to know their troop numbers but that doesn't mean that we can afford this to happen again. Am I understood?!" Allynna demanded and both men nodded putting the issue to rest.

Corporal Vale how many men do we have died?" Allynna asked.

"Twenty-nine." Corporal Vale stated solemnly and the room fell silent.

"While not, in the grand scheme of things, a big number we could scarcely afford to lose any more soldiers." Cassandra spoke out loud and the rest of us nodded.

"Captain Derrin, I have heard a rather disturbing report about Art Cousland. Something about beheading an Inquisition soldier before the battle." Corporal Vale said angrily.

"Ser, on my orders he did." Captain Derrin reported much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"And why on the eve of battle did you order Art to execute a soldier under your command?!" Corporal Vale demanded.

"Private Corlan Votaus, was planning on open desertion with nine other soldiers. This would have left the Eastern Barricade undermanned and considering the events that transpired during the battle, would have ended with the death of everyone in Crossroads. I ordered Art to execute the traitor for dereliction of duty, disobeying the orders of a commanding officer and sowing discontent within the men under my command. During the battle Art Cousland was at one point the only thing that kept the line from breaking. His bravery, skills, and strength saved many of my men today and eventually broke the back of the Mages attack force by single handedly attacking the enemy's forward post." Captain Derrin reported calmly.

"I…I see." Corporal Vale whispered, unsettled by the news.

"Then we owe you our thanks Art." Allynna nodded and everyone else gave a nod of appreciation as well.

"I did what I could although I had helped from a young Tal-Valshoth. Tori So'thras helped in the assault on the Mages. I recommend her for recruitment." I said seriously and Cassandra nodded.

"Any recommendation from you must be heavily warranted. We will look for her after this is concluded." Cassandra promised.

"What will become of Crossroads now?" Corporal Vale asked Allynna.

"It shall be our main base here in the Hinterlands. I've already had Kvothe send a raven to Leah back in Haven. Within two days you'll have two hundred Inquisition Soldiers here with aid, food, and supplies. You won't be here alone any longer." Allynna promised and Corporal Vale collapsed into a nearby chair in relief.

"Finally…some good news." Corporal Vale said gratefully.

"Captain Fallon." Corporal Vale addressed the same blonde haired man who stopped us at the barricade when we arrived.

"Yes Ser?" The newly appointed Captain asked.

"Break open the best wine and mead we have and have Torth and his boys cook up a half way decent meal. The men have earned it. It's been a long day." Corporal Vale commanded and Captain Fallon's smile almost broke his face.

"Yes Ser!" The Captain walked out eagerly and closed the door behind him.

"If that's all then I'll call this meeting over." Allynna withdrew her dagger and sheathed it.

*****Three Weeks Later*****

"It's just like you said Art." Allynna whispered in awe as she poured over the number of reports that had piled over my kitchen table.

"Great, but why are you all here?" I asked pointedly at the small group gathered in my cabin.

"I'm here because you have the biggest table." Allynna said as she poured over the reports.

"If you spill ink over this one I will beat you to death." I threatened only to deflate when she scoffed.

"If you did you'd be pulled into this mess." Allynna said absent mindedly.

"Argh! Fine! What are you doing here!?" I shouted at Josephine.

"I'm here to assist the Herald in sorting through these reports." Lady Montilyet said as she joined in with organizing and filing the reports in neat orderly piles.

"Alright. I get that but Varric! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Inn?" I asked.

"I'm here because you have the warmest fire." Varric said in pure honesty as he tossed another log into the fireplace.

"Enough! You'll set the house ablaze!" I shouted in anger and before I could vent my rage on Varric I heard an obnoxious slurp to my left and I turned stiffly toward the source of the noise.

"I am here for the tea." Cassandra sipped at the mug in her hands and sighed contently.

"That…that was my last batch of tea." I said brokenly.

"I am not here for the tea, but I do appreciate these cookies you baked." Solas said as he quickly devoured the last cookie.

"Why?" I said as I snatched the empty jar from his hands.

"Don't mope. It doesn't suit the dreaded Art Cousland, slayer of the Arch demon and savior of Ferelden." Cullen said as he moved a chess piece forward.

"I'm just here to beat this fool. Checkmate." Leah said with a grin and hopped off her chair before skipping over to where Tori So'thras was reading a book.

"THIS IS A DREAM! I SWEAR IT'S A DREA-"

******Early Morning******

"It's a dream." I groaned out as I heard repeated knocking coming from my front door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled out as I threw off the bear pelt and sat up only for the knocking to continue.

"I said I'm coming!" I said angrily as I pulled the locking latch open and opened the door.

The morning light blinded me and I raised a hand to cover my eyes. After a few seconds my eyes adjusted and a stunned Allynna was staring at me.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked only to feel a cold finger poke my stomach.

"Abs." She whispered and poked me again.

"Hey, my eyes are up here!" I said annoyed.

"Oh! Yes, hi!" She said fumbling over her words.

"Why are you here?" I sighed harshly.

"May I come in?" Allynna asked and I moved away from the doorway.

"Sure. Just keep your hands to yourself." I said and my mood slightly improved as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

I watched as she walked through the door way and toward the two ever present chairs near the fire. She sat on the nearest one and waited for me. I sighed and went back into my room and grabbed the bear pelt before walking back to the main room. I threw the pelt on her before grabbing an iron rod and pushing the remaining embers together and placing a log onto the small pile.

"What's this for?" She asked in surprise.

"You're cold." I said obviously as I stood back up and sat on the available chair

"Oh. Thanks." She thanked as she watched the log begin to smolder.

"So?" I asked.

"So?" She asked back.

"What brought you here so early in the morning?" I asked pointedly.

"Oh! I, I just wanted to say thank you. Over the last month we've managed to secure the Hinterlands. Recruits are pouring in at an incredible rate. Our soldiers have managed to preform contracts and keep the roads safe and now legitimate merchants are coming every day. Supplies from the Hinterlands have been a welcomed addition to our own dwindling stock. I think we may have an actual chance of becoming a true force. A chance to actually fix things. All these things. We wouldn't have it if it wasn't for you." Allynna said gratefully.

"I can't take all the credit Allynna. I've done just about as much as everyone else. That's it. Nothing special." I deflected but paused as a frown crossed her face.

"Nothing special? You are the whole reason the Inquisition exists in the face place." Allynna said angrily.

"Oh. Really? Enlighten me." I said as I relaxed into my chair.

"If you hadn't saved my family at Lothering, or given my father enough sovereigns to cross the Waking Sea, I never would have met Clan Lavellan. If I hadn't met Clan Lavellan, I would not have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. If I hadn't been there I never would have thwarted whatever our enemy had planned and your guidance over the last month has been invaluable. Not to mention that if it wasn't for you then this whole land would be covered by the Blight." Allynna stated stubbornly.

"Well, when you put it like that I've done a lot." I sighed feeling my age weigh on my bones and pressed my head against the cold steel of my left hand.

"Art." Allynna eyes seemed to widen slightly.

"What? Oh. This?" I asked as I extended my left arm and flexed my muscles allowing the hand to open.

"Yes that. I…what is it?" She asked in shock.

"It's my arm. After my battle with the Arch demon on Fort Drakon, after I cut its head off the energy contained within the Arch demon exploded. I lost my hand and a good portion of my arm." I squeezed my muscles and the hand closed.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Allynna said as she got off her chair and kneeled before the metal arm and examined it.

"If you haven't been to the Orzammar I wouldn't be surprised. I helped Dorn Aeducan make this. Afterward she used my original plans to make metallic limbs for wounded soldiers. From last I heard she's been lobbying for me personally to make me a Paragon." I said the last part thoughtfully only to pause as she scoffed.

"Wow. Only you could brush that off." Allynna smirked.

"You know people say that to me often." I said as a somewhat awkward silence fell between us.

The silence was abruptly broken by a series of knocking at the door causing Allynna to hop to her feet with the bear pelt around her shoulders.

"I swear I saw her coming this way." The rough voice of Verric echoed against the door.

"Why would she go to Art's cabin early in the morning?" I heard Solas question.

"Maybe…a romantic rendezvous?" The voice of my self-proclaimed apprentice, Tori So'thras, put forth.

"Well! I! Preposterous!" Cassandra screamed out.

Suddenly I was aware of a soft body pressed against mine and a bear pelt was thrown over my head.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered.

"Shut up! It was a reflex." Allynna whispered back.

"What sort of reflex is this?" I yelled out only to feel her hand clamp down on my mouth.

"Did you guys hear that? Move to the side. I'm going to kick down the door." The slightly eager voice of Commander Cullen announced.

"You've been wanting to do that regardless of the circumstances." The calm childish voice of Leah said.

"So what?" Cullen asked.

"Shouldn't we be more diplomatic? I mean what if she isn't inside?" Lady Montilyet said diplomatically.

"We just heard someone yell. We must assume someone is in distress." Varric said with a tone I was familiar with and I wretched Allynna's hand off my mouth.

"This is ridiculous! I'm just going to open the door." I said as I stood up without effort surprising Allynna and causing her to gasp and cling tighter to me.

"Wait!" She shouted as I took a step and immediately got tangled up in the bear pelt and began pivoting in an uncontrollable motion before crashing down onto the floor leaving us both groaning.

A second later my door was kicked open splintering the frame and a group of people rushed in.

"Oh my." I heard Lady Montilyet whisper.

I felt warmth against my face and breathed out causing the person I was laying on to groan slightly.

"Not my belly button." Allynna moaned out and I realized as I opened my eyes that my face was provocatively placed on her stomach which had become exposed when her tunic was somehow raised just below her breast during the fall.

I managed to get on my hands and realized the position we were in. I had no tunic on and with the bear pelt covering my lower half it would take only a half way decent mind to assume I had no pants on either. Allynna was on her back moaning with her tunic barely on and my face was dangerously close to the lip of her pants.

"Uh…we can come back later if you want." Solas stated as he covered his eyes.

"Shut up Solas! This is good material for my next book." Varric said as he did his best to memorize the scene.

Cassandra stood speechless along with Cullen, Tori, and Josephine.

"Are you two about to have sex?" Leah's asked and everyone, minus Allynna who was still knocked out, looked at the young princess.

"Alright. I wasn't here." Cullen said before running out the door.

"Come now Leah. We should get you away from here." Josephine said in a way that spoke of pure embarrassment.

"Alright. Art, now isn't a good time of the month. I believe she is very fertile this week." Leah said before walking out the door with a very broken Lady Josephine Montilyet behind her.

"I got everything I need. Come on Solas. Tori." Varric called out to both of them and each followed although Solas bumped into the door frame before Tori with a sigh grabbed his shoulder and dragged him out of the cabin.

"Wha-what happened?" Allynna moaned out.

"Just…humiliation." I answered before groaning and placing my forehead against her stomach once more breathing against her belly button.

"Hey! Who said you could do that!"

* * *

Well that's the end of the second chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. Happy New Year's everyone.


	3. A Breach, a Drunk Dog, a Name

A Breach, a Drunk Dog, a Name

Discalimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading so far. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come up with another chapter but I've had to rewrite so many times it drove me crazy. Still, I hope you all will like the final outcome. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

"Thank you Art." Allynna said softly as she looked up at the Breach in the sky.

"I only did as much as I could." I said humbly as the rest of our group joined up with the two of us.

"You managed to bring a large amount of Templars to our cause while we helped the mages in Redcliff. I say you've pulled off a miracle." Commander Cullen said gratefully as both the Mages and Templars took their place among the Ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

"How did you even manage that?" Varric asked.

*****A Few Nights Ago*****

"How is Holme?" I asked as Amethyne, clad in a loose tunic and well-worn pants, suddenly appeared in my dreams.

"Holme is secure. The trade has been a little slow because of the civil war and the rebellion. We've captured thirteen different spies including an apostate who sought to cause the mages in Holme to rebel as well." Amethyne chuckled slightly as I turned toward her.

"I assume that he or she was surprised?" I asked.

"Quite. When he discovered that our mages already lived side by side with the spirits he nearly died of shock." Amethyne recounted and I let out an amused chuckle.

"It's amazing what you can learn from supposedly "Barbaric" people." I mused and she nodded.

"The Alamarri do have knowledge in fields we are still struggling to cope with." Amethyne agreed grudgingly.

"This apostate seems interesting. Interrogate him and send me a letter with the next caravan that comes to Haven." I ordered.

"Yes my King." Amethyne placed her hand to her chest in respect.

"Have any of our spies caught anything?" I asked as I willed a table with two chairs into the room before sitting down.

"Our agent in the Templar Order, Delrin Barris, is sending in reports with accounts of strange activity within the Order. The current leader, Lord Seeker Lucius, is apparently acting recklessly. No longer is he tactfully leading his men but instead flails them around. Delrin is investigating it but if worse comes to worse he'll take command of his men and lead them toward the Inquisition." Amethyne explained as she took a seat and a chess set appeared on the table.

"With the ways things are going now we will need all the help we can get. Tell him to start sending his forces a handful at a time. I'll let the Inquisition know friendly Templars will be trickling in." I said as I moved my pawn a few spaces forward.

"Yes Sir. Now, for our spies in Redcliff, they are sending in strange reports. Every other day we get messages detailing strange events. Things miss remembered or even just random letters that make no sense. It's like they are confused." Amethyne explained as she moved her knight in its traditional fashion.

"That doesn't sound like our spies. Silenced, sure. Or miscommunication, maybe, but never confused." I said contemplatively as I moved another pawn forward.

"Should I send in more?" Amethyne asked although I was already shaking my head.

"No. If there is a situation going on in Redcliffe I don't want to send our people in and risk discovery. If there are any signals for help send in our troops but not before. Besides I believe my dear Herald will be helping the mages soon." I said as Amethyne took my pawn with her knight.

"Of course Sir." Amethyne agreed.

Silently we played our game. Eventually it came down to a handful of pieces on my side while Amethyne only had one pawn left and her king. With a single move I shattered whatever hope she had and with a sigh she tilted her king on his side in surrender.

"A good game." She acknowledged.

"Indeed. Oh would you have a convoy routed toward Haven with my personal items?" I asked as Amethyne raised a slender eyebrow.

"Oh…well shit."

*****Present*****

"You seem to forget Varric that I am a King in my own right. I have various contacts and resources scattered throughout the land. I have one such contact in the Templar Order and he managed to bring his troops here." I answered.

"You mean spies." Cassandra said bluntly.

"Among other things." I laughed before stopping as Allynna gave me a strange look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked which made her frown.

"You're wearing your armor. No one can see your face." Solas said with a slight trace of humor.

*****The Day Before*****

"It seems we've travelled through time itself." The suave voice of my new acquaintance Dorian said wondrously.

"How did we get here?" I asked in confusion.

"It seems Art managed to disrupt the spell before Alexus could complete it. I assume he meant to cast us into the abyss but only managed to send us here. Although where here is, is the question." Dorian said thoughtfully.

Without warning the door to the room was opened and to my surprise a grizzled but familiar person appeared.

"I knew you'd be back." Art said as walked forward.

Art stood proudly, wearing comfortable looking leather armor with a dragon embossed on his chest. His hair had grown longer, with more salt than pepper, and a few new scars adorned his face. The person who followed him in was an elf, her features were quite beautiful and she was dressed in black plate armor the material of which it was made from was a mystery to me and on her side was a sword and an L shaped weapon I could not identify the function of.

"How long has it been?" I asked as Art chuckled.

"A year." His female companion answered.

"A year!? What has happened in our absence?" Dorian asked urgently.

"Well after I beat Alexus to death with a vase. I, and the rest of our little troop, returned to Haven with bad news. Of course our morale was shattered beyond hope. Even I could not keep it together. Eventually the Inquisition simply fell apart. I returned with whatever troops still remained loyal to our goals, with of course the inner circle, to Holme. From there we rebuilt the order as much as we could before our enemy made himself known, along with a demon army." Art explained as I tried to process what he was explaining.

"So who is our enemy?" I asked intrigued at the possible wealth of knowledge Art seemed to possess.

"A being of immense power. He claimed to be many things but the closest I could find was that he was linked to the Darkspawn. His name was Corypheus." Art explained

"Was? As in he used to be?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah. The blighter was surprisingly hard to kill. Still, the crisis is over and Holme has expanded over what used to be Orlais and Ferelden." Art said proudly.

"Wait! What? How?" I screamed out in confusion.

"Simple really. The demon army marched on Orlais first. Unfortunately they managed to kill Queen Celine. Orlais naturally went into a power spiral and was virtually rendered ineffective in combating Corypheus and his armies. All this happened before we could finished off the second demon army that had assaulted Holme. The people of Orlais were nearly kissing out boots when we cleared the country of the Demon armies and secured their land. Of course a few of the surviving nobles thought to try and kick us out of Orlais but that was a dream. Their own people were against them and my troops were better armed, better trained, and technologically superior in all aspects. Anyway, with Orlais firmly in our grasp we pushed Corypheus and his forces back over the mountain, sealing the Breach while we were near the ruins of Haven, and then liberated Ferelden slowly. Corypheus, despite everything he had done to secure his position, stood no chance against me. It's been a month since his death." Art finally finished and I could barely keep myself from collapsing.

"What happens now?" I asked as I looked up to him.

"We're sending you back of course to just after Alexus sent you here." Art said as he pulled out a medallion.

"Why?" I breathed out.

"I have my reasons." Art said cryptically as he the medallion began to glow.

"Tell me." I demanded as Dorian and I became enveloped by a green energy.

"Tell my former self to keep you safe. That way lies the end that we seek." Art said seriously before with a sudden flash we appeared in front of a startled Alexus.

*****Present*****

"Allynna? Are you alright?" I asked as she seemed to snap out of her train of thought and looked up.

"I'm fine." Allynna said dismissively as a scout came up to us and kneeled.

"My lady, the Templars and the Mages are ready." The scout reported.

"Very well, be prepared for anything. If something goes wrong we need to contain it here." Allynna said seriously as we all followed her down to the Breach.

Solas, Iron Bull, Tori, Varric, Cassandra, Sera, and myself, spaced ourselves out evenly around Allynna as she began to focus. The Templars began muttering prayers and focused what powers they had toward Allynna. The Mages themselves channeled their magic and slowly the area was imbued with power almost visible to the naked eye. All of it was channeled into Allynna and slowly she raised her hand upward toward the Breach. With a clap of thunder a solid bridge of energy formed between her and the Breach.

I gasped slightly as the Fade Essence fell like an invisible lake over us. The Breach opened once more and I was glad I had the forethought to use what Fade Essence I had collected from the Rifts on our travels to form my Power Armor and Pip-Boy. Their ever draining presence saved me from the awful pain that racked me when I was in Holme. I looked around and saw the Mages and Templars begin to focus their, magic and will, respectively toward Allynna. I turned my attention back onto the connection between the Breach and the Mark on her hand and watched as it began to narrow before, with a final arch of power, sealed the Breach. The force of which propelled Allynna backward but with a careful hand I caught her before she could crash harshly on the snow.

Silently we all looked up at where the Breach had been. Instead of an omnipresent glare of the Fade, there existed only a thin scar in the sky where the tear in the Veil had appeared. As one we turned toward Allynna who had found her way onto her feet. Then as one we all roared in victory as the impossible was once again achieved, the combined shouts of our voices echoed for miles and it seemed the world itself trembled at our feet.

"Let's get drunk!" Varric shouted and once more the cheers erupted.

*****The Celebration*****

The celebrations were the first time I had seen the populous of Haven so lively. People laughed and danced as plates of food were picked at and mugs were drained to the last dropped. Of course there was dancing and a few of the soldiers could play the lute and pound a drum in a festive manner. What surprised me the most was the lack of hostility from the Mages and Templars. Some danced with each other, more than a few were talking to each other and some had even found themselves a nice dark corner to be alone for a while to do what people do. Of course there were a few hold outs on both sides but at least they had accepted the presence of each other.

Above them all, Allynna stood apart and watched them as they reveled in victory. I found myself with two mugs in my hand and walking toward her. I had allowed my Power Armor and my Pip-Boy to fade away which left me dressed in my leather armor with only a few daggers at my side. I stepped next to her and handed her a mug of warm tea, made with leaves from my personal stash.

"I know you hate ale." I said simply before drinking from my own mug.

"Thank you. Why aren't you drinking?" Allynna asked as she sipped from her tea.

"Ah. You could ask a dozen people and they would give you the same answer." I said cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allynna asked as she raised a thin eyebrow at me.

"I'm not composed when I drink. I become…very amorous when I drunk." I said slightly embarrassed.

"You mean you flirt with women." Allynna said with a deadpanned expression.

"That's putting it lightly." I said as I sipped at my mug.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Said a familiar voice and suddenly I found my mouth forced open and about a mugful of liquid poured into my mouth and subsequently down my throat.

"Tori! What did you do?" I heard Allynna whisper although it was probably a shout.

"I didn't mean too. Full disclosure, I am drunk. I didn't mean to pour so much." Tori's panicked voice seemed distant as I clenched my fist and felt snow between my fingers.

"Is he breathing?" Allynna asked and I could feel someone's finger resting on my upper lip.

"Yeah." Was the affirmation.

A startled gasped was uttered as I reached out for the owner of the hand and entangled my hands into the owners hair.

"Sois a moi." I whispered before I pulled a startled Qunari face toward mine.

As soon as our lips touched I felt Tori try to pull back but as I aggressively kissed her she seemed to slowly relax into my hands and I found her pulling my armor up toward her in a way that was almost as hungry as I was. As I began to approach the last of the air in my lungs, I decided to finish her off by pulling away and roughly biting her neck in a place I imagined she was quite sensitive. Almost immediately she seemed too collapsed and buried her face in the snow as her body grinded against the ground in a rather provocative manner.

"Holy Maker." Allynna let out breathlessly.

"Antivan Sip-Sip. That was pretty good." I said as sat up and found my way to my feet.

"Art, I think you had a little too much." Allynna said slowly as she backed away before turning toward a figure walking toward us.

"Solas confirms that the Heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering Rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory." Cassandra finished before looking up from the letter in her hand and surveyed the scene in front of her.

Tori laid panting on the ground and Allynna was a few paces away from me and I imagine I myself looked quite the sight.

"What is happening here?" Cassandra demanded.

My body acted on its own and I found myself barely standing an inch away from Cassandra. She stepped back at my sudden movements and already a blush formed on her cheeks. I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently against her ear as a poem came to mind, a poem that had been burned into memory a literal lifetime ago.

"This is for the afternoon we lay in the leaves.

After it had been winter for half a year,

And I kissed you and unbuttoned your jeans

And touched you and made you smile, my dear.  
And of all the good things that love means,

One of them is to touch you there." I recited and gently press a gloved hand against her thigh and felt excitement running through both of our bodies.

"And make you smile, among the leaves,

And feel your wetness and your sweet short hair,

And kiss your breasts and put my tongue

Into the delirium between your soft pale thighs,

Because the winter has been too long

And soon will come again, when this love dies.

I will hear sermons preached, and some of them be true,

But I will not regret that afternoon with you." I finished and pulled back to see Cassandra's wide eyes and I realized that I would have to take a different approach toward her.

Almost hesitantly I pressed my lips against hers and when she gasped in shock I softly deepened the kiss while placing one hand possessively on her hip and the other one softly against her cheek. After a few more seconds I finished by biting her bottom lip softly, almost in remorse, before letting go and pulling back.

I smiled in a self-satisfactory way as I noticed her eyes were still closed and her lips, slightly swollen and red, were slightly parted and puffs of steam would escape her mouth as she struggled to catch her breath. I turned toward Allynna and saw her blushing heavily as she stared at me in amazement and a darker sense of curiosity. Like an animal stalking its prey I slowly stepped toward her edging her toward my target.

"Art, you're drunk." She said shakenly as she took a few steps back.

"Yes." I said casually as I started a countdown in my head.

"Art-I-" She let out a surprised squeak as she tripped over something and fell backward.

Instead of hitting the ground; however, I grabbed her hand and pulled into me. I looked down into her green eyes and I felt a sense of calm rush over me. I leaned down to touch my forehead against hers and felt her shaky breath on my throat.

"You could kiss me you know." I said teasingly which caused her to look up in surprise.

I watched as she debated with herself for a few seconds. Then, with a nervousness reserved for the inexperienced, she awkwardly intertwined her fingers into my leather armor and pulled me down slowly. I could barely feel her lips graze mine when a sudden ringing of bells shook us out of our moment.

"The alarm!" Cassandra shouted in surprise as she broke from her stupor as her military training kicked in and she focused on the mountain side that had suddenly come alight with hundreds of torches.

"What do we do?" Tori asked as she stood to her feet and caught sight of the torches as well.

"Tori, grab whatever soldiers and begin funneling the workers and civilians into the Chantry. It's the most well protected building we have." Allynna ordered and Tori hesitated for a second before nodding and pulling the nearest soldier toward her and started relaying the order.

"We need to find Cullen. He'll be leading the defenses." Cassandra shouted before taking off toward the gates with Allynna closely behind her and me slightly stumbling behind.

"This is not a good time to be drunk." I grumbled as we made our way past panicking workers and grim soldiers.

We found Cullen along with the rest of our Inner Circle near the gate.

"Cullen?" Cassandra asked but already Cullen's visage was grim.

"One WatchGuard reported in. There's a massive force, the bulk of which is just over the mountain." Cullen said as he pointed to the crest of the opposite mountain side.

"Under what Banner?" Lady Josephine asked.

"None." Cullen answered.

"Enemies approaching." A lone archer said on a guard tower.

"Well, fire damn you!" Cullen ordered.

"I would ser but.." The soldier paused as several explosions racked the gates.

"I can't come in unless you open!" A young male's voice begged.

Without pause Allynna rushed forward and removed the heavy piece of wood from the gates and pulled it open. As she opened it an enemy soldier pressed against the door before falling down with a dagger in his back. A young man leaned down and pulled the dagger out with a wet suction sound before looking at us from under the brim of his large hat.

"I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To tell you that people are coming to hurt you. You probably already know." Cole said anxiously as approached.

"What's going on?!" Allynna demanded and Cole leaned in.

"He comes for you." Cole whispered.

"He? Who is he?!" Cullen demanded as he advanced on Cole.

"The Red Templars and the Wild Mages went to the Elder one. You know him, and he knows you. You took most of the Mages and a quarter of the Templars away from him. There!" Cole turned around and pointed to the peak of the Mountains.

Our gaze followed his arm and we all watched as a man in menacing red armor step forward onto the peak before being followed by a woman carrying a staff.

"I know the man. Samson." Cullen growled out.

"I know the woman. Calpernia. See leads the venatori." Dorian said with disgust.

Then suddenly a being appeared at seven feet tall. His body was painfully thin as it lay stretched against his ribs. On his face were what looked to be shards of red lyrium and what he wore seemed to be reminiscent of a Tevinter mage's robes.

"He's very angry that you managed to take his Mages and Templars." Cole said softly.

"Cullen, give me a plan. Anything." Allynna demanded and Cullen's eye seemed to catch the only thing that could possibly help although it wasn't saying much considering the size of it.

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force with the Trebuchet. I will send work crews as soon as you secure a catapult. Mages! Templars! You have permission to engage the enemy forces. They will not make it easy." Cullen said as he turned to face the newly instated Inquisition forces that had come to the defenses.

"For the Inquisition! For the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" Cullen screamed out as he turned and drew his sword toward the enemy forces nearing us.

"This is seriously not a good time to be drunk." I muttered to myself as I drew my daggers and tried not to vomit as my body began to absorb more of the alcohol in my body.

*****Twenty Minutes Later*****

"I think this is the last one!" Allynna called out as she swung her sword into the body of one of the Templar abominations.

"Yeah. I got this." I called out as I began working the elevation on the Trebuchet.

"Art! What are you doing!?" Cassandra yelled out as she rushed forward to stop me.

"Just watch." I said as I kicked the release lever and we all watched, some in hopelessness, some in despair, and some in awe as the boulder careened through the air and struck the snow banks of the mountains.

Almost immediately an avalanche started and rushed toward the opposing enemy force. We watched as the wave of snow crashed into the enemy and quickly buried anyone who stood on the mountain side. I felt a hand clasp my shoulder and I turned to see Iron Bull yelling in excitement and he was joined by the defenders of Haven.

"I told you. I got-" I paused as a familiar roar tore through the air and I looked up to see an obsidian colored dragon swoop down.

"Oh fuck." I managed to utter out as it shout a ball of crystalized fire at the Trebuchet and blew it up from beneath my feet.

I flew into a nearby snowbank and crashed heavily onto the compacted snow. I opened my eyes but all I could hear was bells in my ears. I saw Iron Bull and Cassandra grab me before dragging me out of the snow bank and onto the ground. Solas and Varric covered our retreat and I hissed in pain as they dragged me up the stairs to the gate. As soon as Solas, Varric and a slightly singed smith, stumbled past the gate a disheveled Cullen slammed the gates shut and with the help of Iron Bull lifted the heavy piece of wood into place to block the gate.

"We need everyone back to the Chantry! It's the only place that can…hold off that beast." Cullen shouted as he stomped up the stairs before coming to a stop and turning toward us.

"At this point, let's make them work for it." He said grimly before running toward a group of soldiers and began coordinating the evacuation.

I pushed off the concerned hands of Tori and Cassandra and found my baring. I nodded and they reluctantly let me stand on my own. My head was still dizzy but whether that was from the explosion or alcohol I couldn't tell. Still my body did what I told it to do and I followed Allynna back to the chantry. We saved as many people as we could and our small group became larger as we picked up survivors. As we approached the Chantry the double doors opened and Cole and an injured Chancellor Rodrick stepped forward and to the side.

"Move! Hurry into the Chantry! It is your shelter!" Rodrick called out and the people we had saved rushed.

I was the last and with Cole's help we shut the doors. Cole swiftly turned around and caught Chancellor Rodrick as he collapsed. With a grunt Cole carried him further into the Chantry before laying him down on a nearby rug.

"He got injured trying to stop a Red Templar. The blade went in deep. He's going to die." Cole said impassively causing Rodrick to chuckle.

"What a charming boy." Rodrick coughed painfully.

"Herald." Cullen's voice rang out and Allynna turned to face him.

"Our position is not good. The Dragon stole back any time you gained for us." Cullen said bitterly.

"I've seen an Arch Demon. I was in the Fade. But it looked like that." Cole proclaimed and I found myself looking closer at the teenager.

"I don't care what it looked like! It's cut a path for that army. It's going to kill everyone in Haven!" Cullen proclaimed angrily.

"The Elder one doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald." Cole supplied.

"I'd give myself over to him. But I doubt it would spare anyone here." Allynna said angrily.

"He wants to kill you. No one else matters. But he'll crush them, kill them anyway. I don't like him." Cole confirmed.

"You don't like?...Herald. There are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. If we could turn the remaining trebuchet, we could cause one last slide." Cullen suggested.

"We're overrun. To hit the enemy we'd bury Haven." Allynna spoke carefully.

"We're dying. But we can decide how. Not many get that choice." Cullen reaffirmed.

"That's my line bastard." I growled out and Cullen let out a sad smile.

"They are important words." Cullen said gratefully and a silence fell over us.

"Yes, that. Chancellor Rodrick can help! He wants to say it before he dies." Cole shouted out drawing our attention to the badly injured Chancellor.

"There is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you had made the summer pilgrimage as I have." Rodrick said as he grunted in pain but managed to push himself up to his feet.

"The people can escape, she must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you." Rodrick coughed out.

"Go. I'll distract them." Allynna ordered.

"But-when the mountain falls…what about you?" Cullen asked the question on everyone's mind.

Allynna looked at each one of us before looking back toward the Chantry's doors.

"Perhaps…you will surprise it, find a way…"He trailed off before I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Time to lead the survivors to safety Soldier Boy." I said with a grin and with a nod Cullen wrapped an arm around Rodrick and halfway carried him.

"Inquisition! Follow us! Move!" Cullen ordered as he marched past the survivors who quickly made room for them.

"You all should go too. Protect the survivors. I'll keep the Herald company while facing certain death." I joked and despite the situation there were a few chuckles.

With a nod of respect the others left us and joined the tail end of the survivors going down into the dungeons of Haven.

"Think we have a shot at this?" Allynna asked nervously as the doors were suddenly hit with tremendous force.

"Doesn't matter." I said as I took up a spare sword near a dead Templar and returned to her side.

"Art." Allynna bit out.

"Yeah." I said as the door nearly buckled inward.

"Get your hand off my butt." Allynna ordered.

"Sorry. Still drunk." I said as I pulled my hand away.

"Great. I'm going to die next to a drunk dog." Allynna sighed as the door finally broken open.

"I didn't ask for this!" I yelled as the first Red Templar ran in.

*****Thirty Minutes Later*****

"Just pull it!" I screamed out as I finally got the upper hand and threw my last dagger into the skull of the towering monstrosity.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Allynna retorted as she jumped over the railing and landed squarely on a Red Templar's shield and stabbed downward through the T opening in his helmet.

"That's the last of them." I gasped out as I kneeled down and took a second to breathe.

"Time to pull the lever." Allynna said softly as she walked toward the Trebuchet, unfortunately we heard the sound that we had been dreading since we broke through the Red Templar forces.

We both looked up and saw the Obsidian Dragon swoop down toward us. As it opened its maw a stream of crystalized fire burst forth and seared the ground in front of us before exploding sending us both flying and tumbling along the ground. I looked up and saw a tall figure begin to make his way through the flames.

We both managed to pull ourselves onto our feet and looked toward the Elder One in his grotesque glory. A few rumbling footsteps and we both knew that the Dragon had us flanked. The Dragon roared in victory at finally cornering its prey.

"Enough!" The Elder One ordered and a burst of red energy escaped from his hands and pushed us slightly backward but seemed to calm the Dragon.

"Pretender!" The Elder One spat out as he glared at Allynna. "You toy with forces beyond ken, no more!" He proclaimed.

"What are you? Why are you doing this!?" Allynna demanded and I found myself almost slapping my face in annoyance.

"Why? Why would you ask that? Here comes the monologue." I sighed.

"Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are. What I was. Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus. You will kneel." He demanded.

"Great a fucking God Complex." I muttered as my vision doubled.

"I won't kneel to you monster!" Allynna shouted angrily as she clenched her hands in anger.

"I'm afraid I did not ask." Corypheus said smugly and raised a sphere like object in his left hand.

"A foci!" I shouted in surprise as a part of me seemed to be pulled toward it as Corypheus channeled his magic through it.

"A mortal man who knows what this is? Intriguing but otherwise irrelevant. I am here for the anchor. The process of removing it begins now." Corypheus announced as he reached toward Allynna and the mark on her left hand sparked to life and causing her to scream in pain.

"It was your fault. Herald. You interrupted a ritual, years in the planning. And instead of dying you stole its purpose." Corypheus spat out as he turned his palm upward and made a pulling motion causing Allynna to grasp her hand in a futile attempt to stop the pain.

I made a move to attack but the Dragon latched onto my arm with its teeth and threw me to a nearby snow bank hard enough to nearly cause me to black out.

"I do not know how you survived but what marks you is touched. What you flail at Rifts, I crafted to assault the very Heavens." Corypheus announced as he closed his fist and Allynna fell to her knees still clutching her left hand.

"You used the Anchor to undo all my work. The gall." Corypheus said in contempt.

"What is this thing meant to do!?" Allynna yelled out.

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it." Corypheus explained as he stopped the spell and walked over to the prone Herald, before grabbing her arm and pulling her up effortlessly.

"I once breached the Fade in the name of another! To serve the old gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption! Dead whispers! For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion with Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the thrones of the Gods and it was empty." Corypheus announced before he threw Allynna over his shoulder without effort and she landed harshly against the Trebuchet.

"The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." Corypheus said accusingly.

Allynna quickly spotted a sword and grabbed it before standing on her feet to see the Dragon and Corypheus begin to advance on her.

"So be it. I will begin again and find another way to give this world the nation and God it requires." Corypheus said with his purposed renewed.

Suddenly a burning arrow pierced the night sky before falling back down toward the earth.

"You, I will not suffer an unknown rival. You must die." Corypheus proclaimed.

"Not today!" I yelled as I fired my shotgun into the back of Corypheus's head.

The death of Corypheus sent a shock into the Dragon and it threw itself angrily against the wooden palisades. I ran toward Allynna who was still staring numbly at Coryphus's corpse.

"You killed him." Allynna stated plainly.

"Maybe." I said as I turned the Trebuchet into its final position.

"What do you mean!? You…his head is…it's gone. He's dead. What was that thing you used?!" Allynna said in confusion.

"Assholes like that don't die easy. Now it's time to run!" I yelled as I kicked the lever and the Trebuchet did its job and sent a half ton boulder flying toward the mountain.

I grabbed the stunned Allynna and pulled her over my shoulder as I ran toward a nearby mine shaft I had found during one of my first days in Haven. With a heave I jumped with Allynna and we both hit the rotten planks, breaking through them, and began falling into the darkness of the mining tunnels.

*****An Hour Later*****

"A camp fire." I said as I pushed my hands into the warm ashes. "Recently put out." I added.

"They must be nearby." Allynna said shivering as the blizzard raged around us.

"We can make it." I said reassuringly and together we trudged through the snow.

After fifteen minutes we finally saw a lantern. With hope renewed we slowly made our way toward it and finally as we rounded the bend of the mountains we found what was left of the Inquisition.

"There! It's them!" I heard Cullen say and a few seconds later Cullen and a few soldiers rounded the bend and approached us with blankets which we took gratefully.

"I can't believe you two survived." Cullen said in amazement.

"Just get me to a fire Commander." Allynna said tiredly and with a nod the Commander and his troops quickly led us to the tents of the Inquisition where we immediately laid down and fell asleep.

Allynna awoke as Cullen grunted loudly in anger.

"What would you have me tell them?! This isn't what we asked them to do!" Cullen shouted out.

"We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!" Cassandra yelled back insistently.

"And who put you in charge?! We need a consensus or we have nothing." Cullen swiped his hand furiously.

"Please! We must use reason. Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition we're hobbled." Josephine pleaded.

"It can't come from nowhere." Cullen mocked.

"She didn't say it could." Leah said pointedly.

"Enough! This is getting us nowhere." Cassandra declared in disgust.

"Well we agree in that matter." Cullen said begrudgingly.

Allynna propped herself on her shoulders as she watched the people who led the Inquisition so far begin to fall apart. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and the motherly visage of Reverend Mother Giselle was looking down at her.

"Rest. You need your strength." Mother Giselle whispered.

"They've been at it for hours." Allynna said softly.

"They have that luxury, thanks to you and Art. The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt, will turn to blame. Infighting will threaten as much as this new enemy Corypheus." Mother Giselle warned.

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" Allynna asked as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers under his command, there is no sign of him. That, or you are believed dead. Without Haven we are thought helpless or he girds for another attack. I would not claim to know the mind of such a creature, only his effect on us." The reverend mother sighed.

"If they're arguing about what to do next I have to be there." Allynna stated as she looked toward the disgruntled group.

"Another heated voice won't help matters. Even yours. Perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand and fall and now we have seen her return. The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions appear and the more our trials seemed ordained. That is hard to accept no? What we have been called to endure. What we perhaps must come to believe." Mother Giselle proffered.

"I escaped the Avalanche with Art. Barely perhaps but I didn't die." Allynna said resolutely.

"Of course and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?" Mother Giselle asked.

"Mother Giselle, I just don't see how what I believe matters. Lies or not, Corypheus is a real physical threat. We can't match that with just hope alone." Allynna said dismissively as she stood up and walked out of the tent.

The cold air greeted her and not much else. Josephine laid on a bench. Leah threw twigs into the fire almost maliciously. Cullen stood off to one side while covering his eyes, in embarrassment or anger there was no way to tell. Cassandra brushed snow off a map that seemed to struggle against the heavy items pinning it down. Everyone in the Inner Circle was scattered around the camp doing what they could to help the wounded or prepare for the next segment of the trip and Allynna herself felt lost and she could feel the hope within her begin to dim.

"Shadows fall and hope has fled.

Steel your heart. The dawn will come.

The night is long and the path is dark.

Look to the sky for one day soon, the dawn will come." Mother Giselle sang out as she walked into the light of the campfire.

"The Shepard's lost and his home is far.

Keep to the stars the dawn will come." Leah and a few surrounding soldiers joined their voices with Mother Giselle's.

"The night is long and the path is dark.

Look too the sky for one day soon the dawn will come." The voices now encompassed the majority of the camp and one by one the inhabitants slowly kneeled down to Allynna.

"Bare your blade and raise it high.

Stand your ground the dawn will come.

The night is long and the path is dark.

Look to the sky for one day soon the dawn will come." The song ended and once more the inhabitants at the camp looked at each other once more in comradery.

"An army needs more than just an enemy. It needs a cause." Mother Giselle said magnanimously before walking through the crowd.

"A word." The soft monotone voice of Solas requested and Allynna managed to turn her head just in time to see Solas walk away from her.

They travelled for a few minutes to the edge of camp before finally stopping before an unlit torch plated firmly into the ground. With a wave of his hand Solas lit the torch with mage fire before tilting his head invitingly.

"A wise woman that's worth heeding. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause or fracture it. The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you, it is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion at the conclave. I do not know how Corypheus survived. Nor am I certain how people will react of the orbs origin." Solas said quickly and without pause.

"Alright. What is it and how do you know of it." Allynna asked impatiently and I took this moment to make an appearance.

"They were foci." I answered as I walked up the hill startling Solas and Allynna.

"How do you know?" Solas asked shocked.

"I have my own sources. Those things were used to channel ancient magicks. Right Solas?" I asked and Solas looked off balanced but nodded.

"I have seen such things in the Fade. Old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter but his empires magic was built on the bones of my people." Solas slightly pointedly.

"I thought you didn't have a people Solas." I asked and Solas looked toward me with the expression of annoyance.

"I came from somewhere Art." Solas said before turning back toward Allynna. "Knowing or not he risks our alliance and I cannot allow it." Solas said aggressively.

"This whole thing is confusing. I can see how elves could be an easy target." Allynna said thoughtfully.

"Tell Cullen, Cassandra, Josephine, and Leah. They might be in a position to help find out more secrets about the Foci. If you exclude them you will regret it." I advised and Allynna slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Meanwhile, we can take steps to provide a distraction so no one questions the origin of Corypheus's magic." Solas said as he looked toward the north.

"By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed you. Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place waiting for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build and grow. Skyhold." Solas said proudly as if he was seeing something right in front of him.

"Great. We'll head there after I get over my hangover." I said before I turned around and continued with my original reason for being so far away from the camp and proceeded to throw up.

*****A Week Later*****

My eyes shot opened as my nightmare ended. The same one that plagued me since our escape from Haven. With a groan I sat up and put on some clothes. I opened the door and found myself squinting against the sunlight. As my eyes adjusted I saw Commander Cullen, Lady Josephine, Leah, and Cassandra talking amongst themselves. As one they noticed me and Cassandra beckoned me over with a wave of her hand. As I approached the rest separated until only Cassandra remained.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region." Cassandra gestured to the steady trickle of new faces that went through the gates. "Skyhold is becoming a Pilgrimage" She finished taking a few steps backward before turning sharply and walking toward the steps that led to the upper courtyard.

"If word has reached these people it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here but, this threat is beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you." Cassandra paused as we reached the top of the stairs.

"He came for this and now it's useless to him. So now he wants me dead. That's it." I raised my left hand and watched the mark glow its usual color of green.

"The Anchor has power, but it's not why you are standing here." Cassandra spoke before continuing her walk. "Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature's rival because of what you did and we know it. All of us." Cassandra said with conviction as she led me up the stairway to the stalwart keep that made up more than a two thirds of Skyhold and as we reached the middle landing I saw Leah stood waiting with a sword held in her outstretched hands.

"The Inquisition needs a leader. The one that has already been leading us." Cassandra said with deference as she stepped to the side as Leah stepped forward toward me.

Suddenly I heard a surge of talking from below us as many of the survivors and pilgrims gathered in the lower courtyard. Many looked up hopefully and I saw a multitude of familiar faces.

"You." Cassandra said with finality.

"It's unanimous? You all have that much confidence in me?" I stammered.

"All these people have their lives because of you. They will follow." Cassandra said resolutely.

"That wasn't the question." I asked and watched as she smirked back at me.

"I will not lie. Handing this much power to anyone is troubling, but I have to believe that this is meant to be. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve and how you will lead, that must be yours to decide." Cassandra said resoundingly and as I looked at the ornamental sword I found myself ready for this and took the hilt of the sword in hand.

"Corypheus will never let me live in peace. He made that clear. He intends to be a God to rule over us all. Corypheus must be stopped." I whispered and raised the blade as Cassandra walked forward to address the crowd.

"Have our people be told?" Cassandra asked.

"They have and soon the world." Lady Montilyet answered.

"Commander will they follow?" Cassandra asked and Commander Cullen turned toward the crowd.

"Inquisition! Will you follow?! Will you fight!? Will we triumph?!" Cullen asked and was met with a resounding yell of confirmation from everyone in the courtyard.

"Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!" Cullen turned back toward us and unsheathed his blade and pointed it proudly at me and the crowd roared in approval.

I raised the sword as high as I could and the crowd's cheers doubled as their morale soared. Before long Cullen, Leah, and Josephine had met me at the double doors to the entrance hall. With a rough push the doors swung open to reveal a decrepit area. Ancient wood and fallen chandeliers covered the floor and dust undisturbed for an unknown amount of time swirled like miniature tornados along the floor. With slight caution we all walked in.

"So this is where it begins?" Cullen asked himself as inspected the area.

"It began in the Courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action." Leah said excitedly.

"But what will we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus, except that he wanted your mark." Josephine pointed out.

"Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter. Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?" I asked Cullen.

"I get the feeling that we are dealing with extremists not the Vanguard of a true invasion." Cullen answered.

"Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago. What Corypheus wishes to restore no longer exists, though they would shed no tears if the south fell to chaos. I'm certain." Josephine added.

"I beg to differ on that." The familiar voice of Art said as he walked in from a side entrance. "The destruction of Holme would definitely be a loss to Tevinter, they still want the formula to make Stim-Packs among other things." Art said as he joined us.

"Art, glad you could join us." I said and despite not announcing it the others were glad for his presence as well.

"Corypheus mentioned that he wanted to enter the Black City and that. that would make him a God." I mentioned and Leah seemed most perturbed.

"He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It won't matter if he is wrong." Leah said darkly.

"What if he's not wrong? What if he finds another way into the Fade?" Cullen asked.

"Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all." Leah said bluntly.

"Is his dragon really an Arch Demon?" I found myself asking and this time Art cleared his throat.

"I believe I would have some experience on that." Art gestured to his left arm and the others nodded. "To answer your question no it isn't. If it were a true Arch Demon it would have been uncontrollable and slave to its own will and certainly to not any other. Not only that but it would command the Darkspawn to begin another Blight. If I had to guess it was a Dragon he corrupted. How he did it I have no idea but an Arch Demon it is not." Art finished and the others breathed a sigh of relief.

"Someone out there must know something about Corypheus." I insisted but Cullen shook his head.

"If they did not see him on the field most will not believe he is real." Cullen said with defeat in his voice.

"We still have one advantage. We know what Corypheus intends to do next. In that strange future you mentioned that in that future Emperor Celine had been assassinated." Leah said with a sly grin.

"Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army…"Josephine trailed off.

"An army he'll bolster with a massive force of demons, or so the future tells us." Cullen said contemplating the ramifications of an army of that magnitude.

"Corypheus could conquer the whole south of Thedas, God or no God." Josephine said.

"Once again, I object. Holme could not only withstand a siege that force could bring but also annihilate Corypheus." Art interjected once more proudly.

"So why not have Holme send us aid or work by itself to get rid of Corypheus?" Cullen asked in annoyance.

"Because Corypheus is smart enough not to operate in our territory. Not only that but as I said before, Ferelden and Orlais would probably wage war when my troops cross into their lands especially when both sides are in a weakened state." Art explained and reluctantly Cullen accepted it.

"What about supplies? We are now located in the Frostbacks, the neutral zone. Neither Ferelden nor Orlais can lay claim to the mountains." Leah asked.

"Very good young one. I was going to bring that up. I will have traders begin making regular trips to Skyhold. I just need Inquisition soldiers to keep the roads safe." Art requested and Cullen nearly nodded his head hard enough to knock himself out.

"That would be very agreeable. I've heard plenty about the quality of Holme goods and I look forward to inspecting them myself." Cullen said with approval.

"With that settled I just wish we knew more about what we were dealing with." Leah sighed.

"I know someone who could help with that." The rough voice of Varric echoed along the walls and we all turned to see him stroll up to us.

"Everyone acting all inspirational managed to jog my memory, so, I-I sent a message to an old friend. He's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what he's doing. He can help." Varric said once more.

"Set up a meeting." I ordered and Varric looked around sheepishly.

"Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately. On the battlements. Trust me it's complicated." Varric sighed before turning around and walking out of the building.

"Well, either way we're ready to move on your order." Josephine said as she brought her ever present clip board to bare.

"On your order Inquisitor." Cullen said with a respectful nod of his head.

"I know one thing. If Varric's friend is who I think it is Cassandra will be furious and possibly murder Varric." Leah sighed.

"Probably." Art said with a shrug before he leaned closer to me.

"I believe we should talk. Privately." Art said before walking back toward the side entrance he came out of.

With a wave my newly appointed advisors bowed and went about their duties. With haste I followed Art and enter the side entrance where Art was waiting. As I reached him he began walking up another staircase.

"Great another staircase." I sighed and Art chuckled.

"I hate them too. So much effort. At heart I am pretty lazy." Art confessed as we finally reached the top.

I was surprised that the stair case led to a balcony that over looked the courtyard where our wounded were being treated. Art casually dusted off a small area of the bannister and sat on the cold stone and without provocation I mimicked his actions and made myself comfortable.

"So what is it that we need to talk about?" I asked curiously and Art silently raised his right hand.

"You told me that Art, the Art from the future, had a message for me. With the recent events, such as they are, you never got to tell me. So what is it?" Art asked and I found myself nodding.

"He asked for you to keep me safe. He said in that way lies the end we seek." I recited and Art seemed to stiffen slightly before he nodded to himself.

"What does it mean?" I asked and Art looked at me with something different in his gaze and it felt like I was looking at a different person.

"It means that I will have to be fully committed to the Inquisition. Not in loyalties but at least in honesty." Art said as I felt a familiar energy coalesced in his right hand and a green orb of Fade Essence appeared suddenly in his hand.

"How?" I gasped out as the essence seemed to be absorbed by Arts skin.

"The how of it is easy. I passed through the Fade and gained the ability to manipulate Fade Essence to a certain extent." Art explained and I found an urgent question coming to the forefront of my mind.

"What are you?" I asked slowly.

"Human." Art answered plainly and I felt my frustration begin to grow.

"No, no human, not anyone, can just pass through the Fade. People have been trying for centuries. It's impossible." I denied.

"As you've seen yourself, it isn't. After all, weren't you in the Fade for a brief amount of time before you appeared in the Ruins of the Temple?" Art asked and I found that I could not refute his claim and so instead I simply nodded.

"So, where did you come from Art?" I asked and Art smiled.

"See! Now that's the question. To date I have only told a close few of my true origins." Art spoke eagerly.

"Who did you tell?" I asked slightly surprised at his excitement.

"Naturally I told my travelling companions when I used to be a Grey Warden. Now, I will tell you." Art said before clearing his throat.

"I was born on July 13, 2258 into a dying world. My people focused on technological improvement to the point that technology was a form of magic in itself. Now, imagine if you will a weapon so powerful it could destroy Denerim and a good portion of Amaranthine in one single moment. That was how powerful we had become. In the world I was born in weapons like these were common and it was simple greed and stupidity that engulfed my world in flames and radiation. Besides the devastation, maybe even in spite of it, humans survived and in some cases thrived. They gathered in groups and tried their best to live out their lives. Some were spared by the weapons destructive capabilities by evacuating into underground cities, Vaults, if you will." Art explained before pausing to make sure I was getting what he was saying, so I nodded my head and he continued.

"My father was a good man. After the death of his wife, my mother, he took me to an active Vault and bartered for passage. He succeeded and I was raised in the Vault. I broke out of the Vault and found myself thrusted into the Capital Wasteland. Life was unforgiving there. Thankfully I was ready and I took the challenges the Wasteland threw at me and became stronger for it. At the end of my natural life I killed myself. The weapon and armor I had before, like the one you saw when we first met and the weapon I used on Corypheus were things I used during my harsh life in the Capital Wasteland. We called them firearms. Think of Qunari cannons but miniaturized. Deadly and precise." Art finished as he crossed his arms.

"These firearms…could Corypheus become in possession of them?" I asked worriedly as I mulled over what Art had said.

"No. I have ordered that any firearms produced in Holme are to never be imported to any nation or factions." Art said firmly.

"What if they were stolen?" I asked and a condescending look appeared on Art's face.

"I highly doubt that but let's say for instance that they were stolen. The enemy would then have to figure out how to use it. A process that could take years and by that time Holme would have already advanced to the point that any stolen weapons would be outdated and ineffective. This is all assuming that they evade our recovery teams and did not blow themselves up." Art said with a laugh.

"Blow themselves up?" I asked and Art wiped a tear from his eye and nodded.

"Yes. But, I believe that is where I will stop for today. Too many surprises is never good for the heart. Now, if you'll excuse me Inquisitor I will be performing my duties at the triage and check on my patients." Art said with a small bow and began walking back toward the staircase.

"There is so much pain and anger. His past weighs on him like iron anchors. I wonder how he manages to stand." The familiar voice of Cole said and I turned to see him sitting on the railing.

"What do you mean Cole?" I asked as Cole pulled a knife out and inspected it carefully.

"His pain. It's blinding. I wish to help him. Every time I approach him he sees me. He remembers me! I try to make him forget but it doesn't work. He smiles. Pats my head. He does not think of his past life for my sake. He fears I will turn mad. I fear he is right." Cole said before putting the knife away and afterward pulled his knees to his chest.

"Is he a problem? Do you need help?" I asked slightly concerned.

"No. Sorry. I shouldn't have brought anything up. I shouldn't have told you that. He wants privacy. I can give him that. You won't remember our conversation. Forget." He whispered.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed it.


	4. Terribly Sorry

Terribly Sorry

So, I'm going to redo this story. After careful consideration I'm just going to start over from scratch. I'll leave the stories up for whomever still wishes to keep reading it but I'd like to do something a little more fun. A little more…devilish? Probably. I'll just retitle this as something else. While I appreciate all the support from the fanbase for this story some of my critics are right. This is at the least an OC with influences from Fallout. Not much of a crossover. So for my next rewrite of this story I'm going to make my Wanderer's actions reflect a futuristic/post-apocalyptic/all around bad ass thrown back in fantasy Middle Ages. I'm still writing it out but I hope people are excited for a rewrite.


End file.
